Rise of Ghoul-Man
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Takeo Kawashi, 18, Kamii first year student and... superhero! Join the adventure of Tokyo's finest hero as he tries to balance his two identities against the problems he encounters along the way. ProtagonistOC! Slightly-OOC!Rize Partly!AU
1. Origins

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue** **: Origins**

* * *

You know that something is wrong when you feel your body dying, blood flowing out of the deep gashes in your chest and the dryness forming in your throat.

I felt numb, my corpse getting colder and colder and the weight of the hard steel straining further my weak form.

I could feel the slowly ceasing movements of my compan- or better **attempted murderer** , as the wounds she received somehow were worse than mine.

If I wasn't dying in that moment I would have smiled at the irony but now I was busy trying to not leave the real world **forever**.

I am actually impressed I came up with so many details about my current predicament as I was an average student.

Maybe death opened my inner poet eye?

...Nah, it was the bloodloss starting to make me think dumb things.

Maybe I **should** have had friends.

Maybe that **could** have saved me from the whole situation.

My eyelids started to get heavier as a familiar blue-red lights started to approach and I felt myself wander off from reality as blurred figures closed up on the scene.

 _ **Just... just a little nap...**_

* * *

"Mr. Kawashi, it's good to see you recovering from that unfortunate accident."

This doctor, Kanou, didn't felt much like a normal medic if I had to be honest.

"The surgery that I had personally taken care off helped up in recovering the organs that had been crushed by the steel beams. Thankfully the ones we harvested from the young lady that had not survived were good enough to replace the damaged ones."

Wait- "What?" My eye (one of them hidden for some reason behind an eyepatch) stared wide at this Kanou as he explained that he had put the Ghoul's organ into him.

Was this even legal?

"And I see that your body has recovered fully from that predicament, so I have nothing to **restrain you to this hospital**."

In a matter of seconds I was out of the building, donning my damaged clothes and lacking my shoes.

"How in the hell did I get out?" I whispered to myself, ignoring the stares the people were giving to my current appearance and apparent crazy-like look plastered in my visage.

"And who **stole my shoes**!"

Sore, confused, angry, pissed, interestingly bored and tired, I decided for now retreating back home would have been the best choice.

One of the nurses had said I was in a two-weeks-long coma and that nobody had checked my address, so-

* * *

" **FUCK!** " My anger bubbled in my head as I stared at my mostly emptied appartment.

TV? Stolen.

Console? Taken.

My bag filled with homework from Uni? Still there!

I had the luck of getting robbed by fiends, not thieves!

Yet I was spared of the issues of going to do several part-times job as my secret money stash had not been noticed and my PC, being too heavy, had been left behind.

So my current mood was pissed but not too much. It could have been worse.

I felt my stomach demanding food with some loud gurgles and I went to open my fridge.

I picked one of the steaks I had bought few weeks earlier and saw that it was not beyond expiration.

As I opened the plastic container, I felt a terrible smell assault my poor nose and I almost tripped at the immediate gag-reflex.

It felt like- **dirty rags covered in spoiled milk**.

...What?

 _What was that? I know that it wasn't something I could come up with, who is there!_

 **My, my, are you maybe going mad?**

I noticed the feminine accent in the voice echoing in my brain, familiar but I was still unable to pinpoint whom it was from.

 _Dunno, but I don't know why my new personality is a young woman._

A soft, gracious giggle caused a sweatdrop to roll from my forehead.

 **I should feel hurted by your lack of recognision, Takeo, I thought we were turning into a couple two weeks ago..**

Her tone lacked the classic 'hurted' attenuation that a serious sentence demanded and I knew she was... flirting?

 _You should give me a little more details as I can't remember who is-_

 **Rize Kamishiro.**

 _...still nothing, lady._

She sighed and dropped the detail I required to remember her.

 **Glasses, fan of Sen Takatsuki's books and... well-endowed.**

Oh, _Oh,_ _ **OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _Now I remember! You were that wo-_

I froze as I remember **what** the flirting lady was.

 _You should be dead._

It wasn't a question. I knew she was _not-alive_ and that it should be impossible to even hear someone _speaking in your mind_.

 **I should... but I'm not!**

My eyebrows rose in confusion.

 _What do you mean 'you are not'?!_

 **I know as much as you do, Takeo-kun, and it's even more surprising being there..**

 _Wait! You mean you are not some traumatic-induced voice inside my head, you are really there!_

A giggle spread shivers through my body and I felt unsure if it meant the former or the latter.

 **Well, that is a se-cre-t~!**

 _Bitch!_

She laughed at my reply but I 'felt' her somber up as I returned to glance at the steak on the ground.

 **While I would enjoy the talk insane people do inside their head, I think we have some major issues to solve.**

"I can't eat this.."

 **Indeed. You are now a Ghoul, Takeo-kun.**

"I thought that having just part of your organs.."

 **Would have avoided the hunger for human meat? Don't dream too big, Takeo-kun, it takes very little for your hopes to crash hard because reality.**

"B-But I don't want to go Hannibal Lecter on anyone!"

 **And why not? Imagine the taste your favourite food has on every single bite you dispense on the flesh of terrified people-**

"That sounds outright creepy."

 **And speaking with the voices in your head isn't?**

Her calm but demanding tone was starting to unnerve me.

"I-" My position was too much frail, I had too little possibilities to go with that avoided killing innocents. "I will not eat humans!"

She giggled knowingly and that scared me to no end.

 **I know you think so... but as they says 'the mind is strong but** _ **the body is weak**_ **.'**

"T-T-" I stuttered, unsure what to do to solve to major problem.

But... _what if..._

There was a way, an hope and he needed to act quickly!

* * *

The library of the Kamii University was a place that I, Takeo Kawashi, had visited just once in the earlier days of the year and I was surprised to see the large amount of books present within the huge room.

 **I think you are wasting time, Takeo-kun. No Ghoul has ever bothered with suppressing our urges and I doubt you will manage this.**

 _Just because nobody tried!_ I thought loudly as I searched through books and books for hints in his quest. _Doesn't mean it isn't possible!_

She sighed. **Do what you want. At least I will enjoy your depression for later.**

Ignoring her final comment, I dove on the books detailing a single particle that separated humans from Ghouls.

Ghouls have ten-times higher the amount of RC cells than humans.

RC cells were what made Ghouls so much dangerous and sturdier than normal folks and were the reason they could develop their Kagune from the Kakuhou.

This particular cells, while harmless in small quantities, were know to cause the RC cell over-secretion syndrome.

Possibly the worst illnesses a poor dude could get and thankfully Ghouls don't.

Suppressant to those cells already existed but none were capable of suppressing the need to eat human meat.

Maybe a modification could?

The next book described thorougly the RC Suppressants and I wrote down its composition and how the component reacted to each other.

 _IT CAN BE DONE!_

 **I hope your heart will not break when your plans fail.**

I huffed at the negative words but I wasn't deterred.

As I wrote down the name of those books to buy and study those more, I bumped in the shorter brunette entering the library followed by a blonde nuisance.

"S-Sorry, Kawashi-san." I nodded and moved away as fast as possible as Nagachika's eyes widened as he looked at my face.

If there was something I preferred to avoid the most is getting annoyed and maybe discovered by the weird duo of Kamii.

"Wai-" I didn't bother turning around as I started to jog away from the campus and back in the 17th Ward.

 **I almost went after that little boy, Kaneki, if I hadn't saw you that day.**

I frowned at the revelation, surprised and confused.

 **You were alone and so harmless~**

 _Was it out of pity or because I was without someone backing me that you ambushed me?_

 **..Yes~.**

Ignoring the urge to facepalm, I focused on the issue at hand.

While returning home, I entered quickly in a small market and bought several components and possible replacements for my experiment.

Once back in the safe wall of my flat, I put the ingredients in the table of the living room.

 **I've seen a lot of weird things but seeing a mad scientist at work is even new for me.**

 _Shut up.._

Putting some protective clothes, gloves and glasses I started to take some instruments I got from my late father.

Yes, Takeo Kawashi, was an orphan. But this doesn't matter at the moment.

 _And now... let's start!_

* * *

After three hours of pain and labor, I finally found it!

Tests after tests, I managed to stabilise a good formula that held well and mostly focused on suppressing the Ghoul's need of meat.

I finally managed to eat that goddamn steak without the need of vomiting over everything and the surprise I 'felt' from Rize just made the whole thing more fun.

 **Y-You... HOW?!**

I gulped down another bite as I showed my smugness in a small grin.

"I study medicine at Uni and my father was a smart guy so..." I shrugged. "I'm good?"

She was acting surprised by this development but I knew she was merely intrigued.

I was acting smug because I knew there was a catch behind all of this.

The components were expensive, just a little less than regular RC suppressants, and lasted for 4 hours.

With the remaining ingredients I managed to create five bottles of the compound and I didn't have a stable income to keep making this stuff regularly.

Tired from my 'mad scientist moment' as Rize had baptised it, I decided to enter my bedroom and sleep a little.

It was already close to midnight and I had barely caught some rest from the frantic actions I had to go through today.

Yet as I pulled the cover over my chest, I felt still a bit awake and so picked the first thing I could get in the pile of books near the bed.

Surprisingly enough, my hand grasped at a small, old comic of Spider-man.

It's been years since I read an issue of my favourite hero and I decided to indulge my inner child and read the comic.

 **That seems interesting**.

"It is.. have you ever read any comic when you were a child?"

 **I didn't have the best of childhoods. No, I never read a comic book.**

"A pity. Those are good stuff."

 **Indeed...**

Ten minutes were wasted in silent reading as I felt my boredom finally replaced by a relaxing calm spreading in my mind.

 **Why don't you do like the protagonist, Peter Parker?**

My eyebrows rose. "How so?"

 **He works part-time doing something he can do best because of the circumstances. There is this coffee shop, the one where we encountered each other... Anteiku, it's manager and the workers are Ghouls. Maybe the old man might offer you a job there..**

..."Rize, you magnificient woman!"

A giggle escaped her mouth. **You sure know how to make a woman embarassed, Takeo-kun. I might** _ **enter**_ **your dreams from now on~**

Paling at that prospective, I heard another laugh coming from the curious voice in my head.

It seems that the world has truly gone mad!

* * *

 **AN**

 **I noticed that my current TG's fanfic is far more serious than I hoped and I did promise you that the weekly-update fanfic would have been a little more lighthearted.**

 **So here is** **The Rise of Ghoul-Man** **! A Tokyo Ghoul story with an original protagonist with a minor xover with Spider-man.**

 **I hope you all like this!**


	2. From Zero to Hero

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **: From Zero to.. Hero?**

* * *

 _I don't think it's gonna work._

 **Really? I think it will, actually I** **know** **that old fool will try and study you.**

 _Study me? What are you saying there?!_

I have been walking back and forth through the street where Anteiku was.

How long I've been there?

I don't know. I lost the count after two hours as uneasiness and panic kept me from entering the shop.

It also become unbearable as my eyes landed on the kind-looking manager.

I remember having seen him previously before becoming a Ghoul and I had taken by how much wise that old man was.

Now...

 **Oh? You are scared of the old fool? You should. I was.**

 _But why? Why I am scared of him?!_

A soft hum echoed in my soul. **He is what some Ghouls consider a 'cannibal'.**

I frowned inwardly at the term. _Aren't all Ghouls cannibals?_

 **Oh no, Takeo-kun, 'Cannibals' are those who eat Ghouls to attain major powers.**

 _So he go 'Hannibal Lecter' on his fellow species?_

 **Not quite.** She was on a roll. **He 'went'** _ **Hannibal Lecter**_ **on other Ghouls. Now he's... boring.**

 _You mean he doesn't kill anymore?_ Few seconds of silence followed my question.

 **He** _ **will**_ **kill you if you threaten him or his 'pack' but he is quite docile towards 'frail' things.**

Finally I entered the now-empty coffee shop silently.

"Good evening, how may I serve you?"

I was surprised at the waitress that approached me looked younger than me.

Few inches shorter than me, the bluish-purple-haired teen (highschool?) had some bangs covering her right eye and reached further, ending in close to her chin.

 **I hope that is a 'gun' moving on the lower zones.**

 _I am not even moved by her, you perv!_

An unnerving giggle almost snapped my composure but I was too much scared of being misunderstood on my current predicament.

"I would need to speak privately with the... manager. If possible."

The girl's posture turned stiff for a moment, surprise painted in her visage, but thankfully she recovered and nodded. "I will ask Yoshimura-san."

She walked away from me as I sat on one of the many stools and waited for the teen's return.

 **You know, that girl is quite a curious specimen**.

 _While I would avoid talking about her as to avoid being labelled a Lolicon, how so?_

 **Well... when I frequented this shop, I would receive stares from men and... women.**

 _Oh. OHHHHHHH! You mean that she is-_

 **I don't know, if I have to be honest. I just noticed some particular stares she would send my direction. I think she was glancing you with part of that curiousity she would input in those eyes of her when she looked at me.**

 _Poetically egoistical or truth?_

 **Yes.**

 _You know what? Ok._

"Yoshimura-san can receive you, sir."

I almost jumped away as I didn't notice the girl returning.

With a nod directed to her and a half-whispered 'thank you', I moved to the door the teen pointed.

A soft knock later and a 'enter' later, I was sitting in a office of sort.

The manager, Yoshimura, was sitting in one of the two short couches of the room and, as I entered inside the place, he smiled and gestured me to sit on the opposite couch.

Noting how soft the couch felt, I relaxed a bit.

"I heard from Touka-san you wanted to talk with me. While I know what you are, I would prefer to know about your name, Mr.."

"Takeo. Takeo Kawashi." My throat felt dry as I felt some pressure forming by the exchange.

"Then, Takeo-san, how may I help you?" The manager asked calmly, yet I could have sworn that there was a well-concealed feeling behind his words.

"I- I was not a Ghoul until two days ago, Yoshimura-san." I wanted to see the man's calm composure break for just a moment, to see him surprised.

Yet he merely paused for a second before continuing the interview/interrogation.

"You are saying the truth but you are now a Ghoul. How is that possible, young man?"

I froze a moment to evaluate the following words. "T-Two weeks ago I-I went on a date with Rize Kamishiro and-"

Finally the manager's eyes widened as he realised what I was talking about. "You are Rize's last victim. How are you alive?"

Once more my eyes moved to stare the small glass table between us, fear starting to make a strong grip on my heart.

 **Oh please, can your face now.**

 _I-It's not like you in my situation._

 **But I have been! I was even younger than you and I ended up failing my hopeful plan then.**

 _T-Then why are you mocking me?!_

 **Because the old fool is not going to kill you if you got weird words leaving your mouth, Takeo-kun**.

"I was hospitalised, Yoshimura-san. I was given a surgery and they used... my date's organs."

 **Atta boy! See, you can speak like a normal being without sounding like a robot.**

 _Are you mocking me?_

 **Oh sure I am, Takkun.**

 _...What?_

 **You don't like it? I thought you would have liked a shortened nickname.**

 _Why you just don't call me, Takeo then._

 **Because I** **love** **you, you silly goose.**

I held a blush back at that bold statement as I noticed that the manager was distracted thinking about my predicament.

"Y-Yoshimura-san?"

The old Ghoul snapped away from his thoughts and remembered who he had forgotten.

"Oh, forgive me, Takeo-kun, I was thinking about the news we had recently recovered.."

"News?"

"It seems that... Rize's territory, the place she used as feeding ground, has fallen in complete anarchy."

 **WHAT? I thought Banjou would have been capable enough to at least maintain it pest-free.**

 _Who?_

 **...nobody.**

"You wanted to work here, Takeo-kun? From what I understand this is why you are here today."

I nodded as the man took a small paper in his hand and wrote some numbers, then handed it to me.

"You start tomorrow morning. Those are your shifts, be punctual." I nodded, shocked by how quick this 'interview' had been. "U-understood."

"Good." The elder said gesturing him to the door. "You may leave now, Takeo-kun."

With another short nod, I got up from the couch and left the couch and the shop, ignoring the curious glances of the waitress as she was unaware that this individual was going to be her coworker soon.

* * *

 **You still have to explain me why we are even doing this.**

 _Well, you pointed out how I was similar to Peter Parker, so_ _maybe_ _I should take it a step deeper in the parallelism and become a real hero._

 **I love you like an adorable puppy, Takkun, but I think this is the worst idea you could have came up with.**

 _At least I didn't go around binge-eating like a maniac because I am glutton._

 **... It sounded cool in my head before a close encounter with steel beams...**

 _I love you like a friendly but not invasive tutorial, Rize-chan, but I think I won this argument._

 **... Shut up.**

I smiled behind the sack I was using as a mask and I wondered if I should spend tomorrow preparing a proper costume.

 **So... it's something going to happen or wha-** " **HELP!** "

My head snapped in the sound's direction and my legs speeded through the alleys of the 17th Ward.

"You can run away, you bitch!" The big man yelled as he yanked the young woman from her hair.

"Please someone-Gah! Help me!"

A sick smile appeared on the towering man, his kakugans now visible.

 **He is a Ghoul, Takkun, don't hold punches on him.**

Stealthly I approached the tall man from behind and poked his shoulder.

"Who-GAH!" I felt his nose crush before the powerful punch the man received and I was satisfied enough to see that he didn't got up as he fell harshly on the ground.

The girl, still terrified, backed away slowly from me. "I- I will not hurt you, Miss. You should run now and not return to this particular part of the city."

She nodded quickly but didn't run immediately. "W-Why? Why y-you saved me?"

The victim knew that I was a Ghoul and, filled by the adrenalyne and determination I used to knockout the attempted murderer, I replied loudly. "B-Because it was right!"

Eyes wide, the girl bowed for a moment before finally escaping the alley.

Looking at the unconscious Ghoul I sighed. Time to wrap-up a gift.

As police officers, accompanied by a small group of doves, stormed the alley where an aggression had been signaled, they stood shocked at what they discovered.

Tied in a web-like rope was a snarling, furious Ghoul with his Kakugans exposed.

A small note was found on the 'rope'.

' **Here is a gift for the police to detain and trial. I know he's a Ghoul and all, but it's inhuman to have someone immediately detained without a fair process.**  
 **With love, an hero.'**

The capitan of the police unit dispatched on the scene stared at the paper with intrigue as he visualised the implications he could obtain by 'detaining' the Ghoul under police's jurisdiction.

It would bring down the dominance the cocky CCG had over the law enforcers!

Whoever this 'hero' was, he might shake hands to the opportunity presented.

* * *

 **That was interesting... I admit I liked the thrill.**

 _So I did too. Yet I feel like I was unprepared to take on a Ghoul so early on._

 **You have yet to learn to use your kagune and shape up your close fighting style, but this sticky net is a good edge in case of necessity.**

 _Another idea from Spider-man proved right._

 **Maybe I shouldn't have spurred your interest in that superhero...**

* * *

 **NEWSFLASH! **

Rights regarding detainment of dangerous Ghoul has sparked past's issues the police have against the CCG.

While Yoshitoki Washuu, Director in charge of the CCG, has been diplomatic about the situation and has expressed his wish to open a case regarding the situation, several old investigators, mostly notable Kureo Mado, have voiced their displeasure for the police intervention in a predicament that 'only experts of the subject can resolve.'

The new blow to the uneasy relations between the Tokyo Police Department and the CCG seems to have been brought by a note recovered by the police unit called on the place of the aggression.

The individual that intervened and saved girl, Yoriko Kosaka, was also responsible of the capture of the dangerous threat.

From the testimony of the young girl, it has rose to the public that the savior was surprisingly a male Ghoul himself and that he had not showed any aggressive nor threatening attitude against the young victim.

Who is this Ghoul? Why is he helping people?

Some reporters also caught the spreading of the name given to this mysterious Ghoul.

Is this the birth of a true hero? Is this the rise of Ghoul-man?

Stay tuned and we shall discover this new mystery!

* * *

 **AN**

 **A little intervention, no matter how luck-driven is, can prove that the world can indeed be conquered by the brave ones.**

 **Is Takeo brave enough to bring peace in his own?**

 **Also next chapter is going to be published... next week!**

 **The other TG story's update is coming soon!**


	3. Rebellious Bird

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **: Rebellious Bird**

* * *

It's been three days since I did that heroic stunt in the 17th Ward and I was starting to see how much things had changed.

I remembered about some news regarding the CCG and the Police being at odds but somehow my first cameo did spark some major controversy between the two institutions.

The situations was resolved after representatives of the two organisations met and made concessions to each other but the news of the following day gave a major dreadful detail about the meeting.

 _"...And so, after pressure had been exerted about further declarations, the CCG Director, Yoshitoki Washuu, confirmed that the nicknamed_ _ **Ghoul-Man**_ _has been ranked A-Class and the investigators called to hunt him down will be among the veterans. There are some experts alluding to the possibility that among the members of the task force there will be the CCG Reaper, Kishou Arima.."_

 **This is a weird world, Takkun. Those who don't conform to society are fated to be squished like bugs.**

 _I feel like I heard about this before..._

 **Oh! It is related to Franz Kafka.**

 _...Are you talking about the Methamorphosis?_

 **Atta boy~ That is not an usual book to read.**

 _Hello? I went to High school, those books_ _ **are**_ _regular things to have to study._

I could feel her pouting at my sass but I ignored it as I continued to focus on my job.

I was impressed by the genuine friendliness among the Anteiku's workers and felt quite lucky that they were kind enough to show me the basics of how things functioned.

Yet even among the bundle of helpful individuals there was someone that showed immediate distaste to my presence.

Touka Kirishima, or, like I decided to call her, Edgy Girl, showed an impressive rude attitude towards my simple question and commented how daft I had to be in being unable doing stuff... I've never done before.

She was trying to get a bad reaction from me, to make me 'show my disgusting self' or something like that, but while this would have worked on teen her age, it didn't work on someone as smartass as I was.

If the girl he was her senior was unable to behave like a civil individual towards me, then I will bluntly ignore her barbed rhetoric.

Turned out this approach didn't have the results I hoped to achieve as Touka's pestering became more and more promininent when the shop closed in the evening.

In the end the manager himself had to intervene as the girl's poisonous stance towards me started to spill during worktime and so, after lecturing her calmly, he decided to assign a schedule that had the two of us interacting to each other the least possible.

So, for two days straight, Touka managed to restrain her behavior and started to ignore me, as if I didn't exist or wasn't worth consider.

Her loss, I thought, and I let the days pass calmly and somewhat relaxing.

Free time was spent studying some fighting style or creating the costume for my second 'job'.

Fighting wasn't something I had been good at when I was human but being a Ghoul opened many doors to learn faster several concepts and practicing without much problems.

While I couldn't call myself a pro fighter, I considered myself a decent brawler with my own mixed style.

The costume was something that did crack a smile in my face.

 **It does remind me of that other comic you read, what was its name?**

I smiled. _I think you mean Deadpool._

She nodded as she stared fixedly at the dress style.

Similar to the Scarlet Spider (Kane Parker) but colors reversed from red to black, it felt a curious ripoff of the two heroes' style (Anti-hero in DD's case).

Plus the night was mostly reserved to my now daily patrol.

Until today, I managed to capture ten Ghoul criminals and avoid two innocent Ghouls to be caught by the CCG.

The latter actions were quite... interesting, to say the least, especially since the enforcers sent there were uncapable of shooting anything.

As the last minute of my shift ended, I bid a goodbye to Irimi and Kouma as I left the shop and started to walk back home.

I whistled some western song I forgot its name as I ventured through the empty but dazzling streets of Tokyo.

I expected a pleasant, calm walk to my flat, uneventful and without distractions.

Let's just say.. that I didn't see that kick.

Pain throbbed in my head as I was launched on the dirty alley on the side, hitting the ground but not enough to damage my body.

As I groaned my discomfort I stared at the culprit of this assault and I blinked, my mouth a tiny, grim line, as I saw the one person I wouldn't have expected to deal with in those circumstances!

 **...You kidding, right?**

 _Yeah.._

Okay, I _partly_ thought that Touka would have tried to attack me when Yoshimura-san wasn't looking but I hadn't expected this to happen now of all the times.

"C-Can we do this like... never?"

She threw a trashcan at me, snarling at the calm tone in my voice.

"You shouldn't have never come to Anteiku!"

 _What?_

 **Oh, I don't know. But she seems quite angry at you for some reason.**

 _I didn't do anything to warrant this act! Is she insane?_

I felt Rize shrugging. **Perhaps. Not every Ghoul is the sanest, especially with the paranoia the CCG instill to us since our birth.**

"What are you talking about?!" What I expected to somewhat calm the furious teen ended up backfiring as she unfolded her Kagune.

She was an Ukaku so...

I started to dodge the small pellets raining on my body and hid behind some trash.

While I knew my cover wouldn't have held for too long, I needed that little time to elaborate a resolution to the issue.

Issue: How do you beat a long-range specialist?

I felt my Kouhaku release my part of my Kagune as a red tentacle launched me in the air, while another pulled to a near part of the emergency stairs and threw me forward, my body smashing into Touka's.

Solution: Tactical Headbutt!

The girl yelped as my forehead collided with hers way to quickly for her to react to and she fell on the ground.

As she tried to get up, one of the tentacle stabbed the ground near her bleeding head and her double Kakugan stared into my single one. "It's over."

She looked hesitant to admit defeat and tried to resist my intense glare but, wounded and shocked, her Kagune retreated back in her back and I stared at her a bit longer before releasing my hold over her.

As she tried to get up, she noticed the open palm in front of me and my bored look fixed on my visage.

With a grunt, Touka used my hand as a crutch and managed to get off the floor.

"Are you going to explain to me what in the hell you were trying to do here, Touka."

It was a question, I had formulated it as a demand.

The teen was about to snap with a sassy remark but she bit her tongue before she could worsen up her situation.

"I'm still waiting."

 **Are you sure you have to be that harsh?**

 _Dunno, maybe I should let her use my body as a target practice._

 **No need to snap at me, Takkun.**

I sighed as the girl had turned her eyes to the ground, reflecting on her predicament.

"So?"

"You..." As she mumbled some words I sighed loudly.

"You know I don't have the entire night to wait your backbone to gear up?"

She looked miffed at my jab but she repeated her words, louder this time.

"You ignored me."

 **...**

 _..._

 **I don't understand.**

 _That, Rize, is a modern teenage girl's behavior. Nowadays at least._

 **Wait. You mean to tell me girls are like this and it's common?!**

 _Yup, our generations is possibly one of last pre-edgy ones._

"I did." My reply further aggravated the teen.

"Why?" I frowned and stared at her as if she was telling him that there were two moons.

"Maybe it has to do with your attitude towards me? Or maybe is a faith's myster?"

She gritted her teeth as she seemed to be quite offended at my careless chatting.

"I did nothing wrong!"

"If wrong was actually 'civil', then yes, you did nothing civil!" Her eyes widened at the remark and she felt confused.

"What do you mean?"

In my head, both Rize and I started our eulogy to the early death of the newest generations' common sense.

"Let's see if I can make a good, easy to understand reply.."

I took some air in my lungs and started my 'study'.

"Touka Kirishima, you swear as if it's a normal occurance, you treat newcomers as if they were trash, you expect yourself to be a model girl with your attitude and attack people at night in shady alleys." The last bit somehow caused her face to heat up in embarassment and I smiled at her reaction.

"But I forgive you." She looked taken aback by those words and I continued my small lecture.

"Because I know that it's not easy to keep up a good mood everyday, especially since you are a Ghoul. Because I know that it's not easy to keep a good mood in the Highschool/Work routine you have. And because you are still trying to fit in the society as you grow up."

Unwanted flashbacks barged at my mind's door and I carefully refused each of them.

 **You are a troubled teen, aren't you?**

 _...yep._

"But there is something I cannot forgive you of, Touka."

My tone felt cold and I caught her shiver a little.

"You decided to immediately show hateful behavior towards me because you could. It wasn't because you knew me or you heard of me from someone.. You just hated me for existing, for being there, for **having no choice**."

The girl stared guiltily at the floor and contemplated the words she used, the way she used them.

"Still." She slowly turned her eyes back to me as I finished my lecture. "I'm not someone that petty to not let a kohai seek redemption so..."

I walked closer to her and she closed her eyes as she saw one of my arm moving towards her.

Few seconds passed and, feeling that nothing bad had happened, she opened cautiously her orbs and stared at my hand.

"My name is Takeo Kawashi, nice to meet you." I presented myself cheerfully, expecting her to do the same.

She stared at my hand for few moments, thinking what she was supposed to do. In the end, she decided to concede this situation.

"My name is.. Touka Kirishima.. nice to meet you.." A shaky smile on her face she looked at me shy but brave. "Senpai."

* * *

 **NEWSFLASH! The Ghoul-Man phenomenon continues!**

 **After the first appearance of the rising star known as Ghoul-Man, the attacks committed by Ghouls seem to have reduced drastically than before the mysterious hero started his deeds in Tokyo. Experts have deduced that this 'Ghoul-Man' is actually managing in showing one detail the CCG has held until now secret. Some people now thinks that not all Ghouls are as bloodthirsty as described by the organisation.**

 **Members of the CCG, excluding its director, are refusing to comment the situation but it's clear that this new individual is causing more trouble than the terroristical cell, Aogiri Tree.**

 **Stay tuned for more news about this new vigilante!**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Boredom and free time. This is why today I will write two 'Ghoul-Man' chapters and a chapter of FPO.**

 **I would also like some input of things I could add to the timeline or ideas to implement on the story. While I might not integrate everything you ask, I will see to add the more creative and logical ones.**


	4. Proving the Point

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** **: Proving the point**

* * *

Surprisingly enough the following day did see some curious changes in the usual routines.

"Good morning, senpai."

"Good morning, Touka."

To say that Yoshimura-san and his workers, Irimi and Kouma, were shocked was an understanding.

Gone was the hateful display that the girl deserved towards me, replaced by a more docile attitude.

She was still quite edgy and would swear once in a while but she did indeed put an effort on try and show more mind before doing anything too rash.

An impressive step forward, considering the previous few days, and I felt somehow proud.

 **Congratulation,** _ **senpai,**_ **you got your first admirer.**

 _Hopefully she is not going to turn in a fangirl.._

 **Amen.**

Sadly our likewise dream of avoiding those situations was broken as an odd trio entered Anteiku.

"Touka-chan!"

 **Oh God...**

Leading the group of three was the hyperactive blond that was Hideyoshi Nagachika with a shirt with a 'Ghoul-Man' mask on it , behind him Ken Kaneki with a similar shirt and..

 _Why does that girl feel familiar?_

 **...You truly don't recognize her?**

 _If I did I wouldn't have asked._

"Y-Yoriko? What are you doing here?" Surprisingly enough it seemed that Touka knew the only girl of the trio.

"Touka! You wouldn't believe it, I am the third member of the only fan group of Ghoul-Man!"

Eyes wide in shock Touka was unable to compose a proper response to the news.

And while she tried to recollect the little sanity left in her mind, I tried to silence the laughts coming from the female voice in my head.

"Wait!" I bit back a curse as the annoying boy saw my face. "Kawashi-kun!"

 **He says name with familiarity.**

 _One I didn't grant him the permission to use._

"Nagachika." My flat greeting deflated a bit the overly-energic blonde.

"I didn't know you worked in this shop." For some reason Hideyoshi looked betrayed by the discovery.

"Why should I even told you that?" As Kaneki approached them, Hide turned to cry a river on his best friend's shoulder. "Wah! Kawashi-kun doesn't want to talk with us."

As the fellow student continued to mock-cry on Ken's shoulders, I nodded at the calm one's "I'm sorry" look as he tried to 'appease' the unconsolable friend.

"Sniff.. since you behave like a jerk, Kawashi-kun, I-I-I thereby banish you from this club. Eternally!"

I stared bored and untouched by the 'punishment'. "'Kay."

The blonde froze before assuming a deep thinking pose.

"E-Eternally is too much! I'm generous, it will be two years!"

...

"One year and a half!"

...

"S-Six months!"

...

"..Two weeks?"

...

"Fine! Your banishment is lifted and you are part of the fan club!"

I stared confused at this last proclamation. "Shouldn't I have the right to choose if I want or not do something like this?"

"Yeah." Hide replied cheekily. "But while your mouth says no, I know, deep in your heart, you want and so I take this mostly in account. Thereby you are the fifth member of the 'Ghoul-man' fanclub!"

"Fifth?" The ever-happy teen pointed at the Touka and Yoriko.

Edgy Girl looked quite defeated as she took in her hands the T-shirt with hi- Ghoul-Man's mask.

Her friend giggled, accomplished of having converted her quiet female friend to the Dar- Ghoul-Man's side.

As Kaneki put 'my' new shirt in front of me, I saw the remaining duo starting to leave the shop after saluting, the brunette following closely behind them.

I glanced at Touka and the girl returned the glance. A defeated, tired one.

I nodded and she sighed as we both waited for the first customers of the day.

Or so we thought we were supposed to do.

I noticed a tall man, wearing a raincoat, entering the shop.

"Yomo?" He nodded and gestured Touka to follow him.

I stared curiously but I was far more surprised as he looked straight at me. "You too, rookie."

Gulping, Edgy Girl and I put on our regular clothes and followed the man to a very weird part of Tokyo.

 **The 24th Ward... so he's going to train you..**

 _There's a 24th Ward?_

Rize sighed as she prepared her 'history lesson'. **The 24th Ward is not truly a ward used by humans. It is a series of tunnels and sewers that sometime led to undergound homes of some Ghoul families.**

 _But?_

 **But it's not a good place where to be without proper protection. Some of the strongest monsters of our species come from that Ward.**

As we proceeded deep in one of the many tunnels, I started to think about why this fact is not know by the CCG.

Something like this, while well-hidden, shouldn't have survived for so long.

 **There are things that you know, Takkun. Things you are not ready to learn about.**

 _Please! Don't become Dumbledore on me, Rize-chan._

 **...I hate you.**

 _I bet you don't, Rize-chan._

She giggled and that reminded me why it would have been a nice person to date more than once.

 **Oh! Thank you, Takkun!**

 _Ehehehehe_..

"Stop." Yomo ordered as both Touka and I stopped in the midst of the tunnel.

He turned around and removed his coat, revealing...

 _D-Did we stumbled on a Ghoul on steroid?_

 **I don't think something like that exist, Takkun, but I don't think it's going to be an easy day for you.**

"Touka, you first." The girl nodded and I decided to sit on the sidelines, watching the match unfold.

At first it was a simple fist-fight... then Touka started to slow down her punches... and finally Yomo kicked her away, the girl too tired to get up.

That was what I had to watch for about thirty minutes and I noted something interesting.

Touka didn't use her kagune... when she should be using it.

Hoping it was just a silly rule, I noticed the man staring at me. "Your turn, punk."

..For some reason that grumpy moron was starting to piss me off but I kept my cool composure on.

I jumped on the small battleground and waited for the start of the brawl.

The signal was... Yomo speeding for me.

My open palm caught his first punch and I gauged his strenght with that.

I knew, as the very quick barrage of fists and kicks started to find several opening in my stances, that I had to switch tactics.

He was pushing in a full offensive, sacrificing his defence to focus only to attack me.

So, as he delivered at least three punches on my stomach, I landed a single one on his face and.

 _He's too sturdy for normal punches._

 **Then create yourself a convenient moment to deal some damages.**

And so I did as one of the tentacles of my Kagune pushed me on the air and, before Yomo could react, dropped a strong kick on his exposed face.

He seemed to fell on the ground, defeated, but I saw something forming on his back and I barely managed to dodge a volley of bullets from the man's Ukaku.

"That was good, kid. But you aren't ready."

Using the same tactics wouldn't work and so the previous exchange of physical hits restarted, I was still on the receiving side.

But then a dumb idea came in my head..

A second tentacle sprouted from my back and attempted to stab Yomo directly on his chest... but the man dodged the attack and took hold of my Kagune, pulling me towards me.

The remaining tentacle then moved to the ground and _pushed_ my body faster towards Yomo.

The experienced man was not ready to receive a strong punch, reinforced by the major speed, straight in his face and dropped on the ground, releasing my other tentacle.

Knowing full well what I had to do, I used the now freed tentacle to hold Yomo on the ground, perfectly subduing him.

Few moments passed and I felt several sweatdrops rolling off my back and forehead but I knew the battle was over as the previously serious man started to smile.

"That, Touka, was how you truly fight against an Investigator."

I finally noticed that the girl had stared the whole fight with an awed expression plastered on her face.

 **That was truly a masterful fight, Takkun, you truly are proving your worth with the big fishes.**

 _Yay..._

"You did awfully good, Takeo, once I finish training you, you will be a scary kid to mess with."

Yeah.. Wait!

"You mean to tell me, you knew my name but you just disregarded using it and giving me degrading names?"

The man grinned, _grinned_ , as he got up from the floor. "I had to motivate you at least a little to have you to focus seriously on the battle. And I think I succeeded."

I nodded and, once Yomo gave us clear instructions of our training routine for this month, we all returned back to Anteiku, happy but tired.

The manager noticed our pained expression and requested that we went to rest for the day.

As I was to bid goodbye to the fellow workers and the manager, I took Touka for a second to ask some questions about her battle.

"What you want to know, senpai?" Her tone felt almost childish, possibly because she thought I was gonna bestow her some grand power but sadly..

"Why didn't you use your kagune during the fight." She flinched for a moment, just a little one, before faking a smile.

"I wanted to improve my ability to fight without it."

I stared at her so intensily that she had at least the decency to blush guiltily.

"Why are you not eating?" She seemed about to reply with an excuse but-

"It's because.. Yoriko has started to cook and has been using me as a guinea pig."

 **I.. I don't know how to rate how dumb her reasoning is. Ghouls need to eat meat!**

 _She has a good heart, it's just she uses it even when she should use her brain._

"You, Touka, are a naive girl." I punctuated my sentence by flicking her forehead.

"W-Why?" She knew and wanted to feign ignorance, sadly I wasn't in the mood, especially since it wasn't something to laugh about.

"Because there is a small word in the dictionary that is 'no'. You use it to deny something, like a request."

"B-But Yoriko-" "Will understand. She is your friend, not your mistress, Touka."

She blushed heavily at that though and almost chuckled at how easy it was to tease her.

"Plus I think she will spend a bit of times with the dynamic duo you meet this morning. Just.. use an excuse like 'I ate bad yesterday and I don't feel it' and you will see how she will accept it."

Edgy Girl wanted to protest, she truly wanted, but I didn't care as I was already out of the shop and way away from her to hear any counter-argument she could dispense for that predicament.

My mind fixed on the simple plan of the remaining hours of the day: rest for two hours and start earlier the patrol of the Wards.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Differently from Tokyo Ghoul's OTL, some details are described earlier in the story. Yoriko and Touka's habit of eating her BFF's food I think comes after the first appearance of the two Fueguchis and just a bit before Tsukiyama's fight in the church so... I'm just in time for some changes! Life-twisting ones!**


	5. Medical Heist

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** **: Medical Heist**

* * *

As the end of the week approached and I was free from work, I decided to focus more on an important issue I had left untouched for the whole week.

I read calmly and raptly the documents I had found regarding the great doctor that was Akihiro Kanou.

A prodigy reported to have graduated from Teihou University's School of Medicine and former researcher for the Ghulforschungsgesellschaft (Ghoul Research Association), Kanou appeared like a good person for a long time.

The man worked for the CCG until quite recently, the man started to receive less and less instructions from the director.

Personal documents described that he had lost his mother to some illness before entering the University, calming down his previously cheerful manners.

Outstanding reviews from previous patients and fellow doctors revealed a docile but funny individual to interact with.

 **Yet we both know it isn't true.**

 _We are the proof of that!_

The dumbass was the cause of the predicament I have been forced to live and if my theory was correct then the good doctor had not turned just me into an half-ghoul.

This last term was actually a surprise for me as I didn't believe it possible for a ghoul-human couple to reproduce with so many biological differences.

Kanou's researches showed that... it was possible, but not without complications.

A female Ghoul couldn't conceive a child from an human as her body could confuse the baby as nourishment and consume it but a human woman had just a single obstacle to birth an half-ghoul. Cannibalism.

 _Morbid... but kind of the ultimate way to prove love towards a child._

 **Aw, is little Takkun thinking about making a family with someone in particular? Should I be jealous?**

 _You know I barely socialise with women._

 **Then, my dear Takkun, you are dense.** _ **Very**_ **dense.**

I felt confused as she relied this comment but I decided to ask for more later.

As I searched in various files and newspaper, I found some interesting parts that somehow fit well together.

The founder of Sphinx Trading Company, Nanao Yasuhisa, had died few months after the CCG had paid for some major debts the man had encountered.

What truly made the whole thing interesting was that the assassin that had killed both the man and his wife had been a Ghoul.

Irony... or not.

The twin daughters, Nashiro and Kurona, were then taken by the CCG and put in one of their financed orphanage.

They disappeared two months ago as they were trying to become Investigators at the CCG Academy.

What connected the missing two with Kanou and the CCG was that there were major rumors of some laboratory having been set up in the former Yasuhisa Mansion and that the doctor had been seen going to that place frequently.

Decision taken, I was already out of my flat and donning my hero costume as I moved through the roofs as quickly as I could.

Along the way I managed to stop two mug attempts, leaving some human and Ghoul netted up for the police to secure them.

Finally I caught a glimpse of the large house and, as I reached its garden, I used my Kagune to climb up to the closest window and jumped inside the former home.

I noticed immediately a serious lack of security around and inside the building but then I realised... which Ghoul would be dumb enough to trespass CCG's territory, especially a supposed empty one?

It was also quite early and I seriously hoped that Kanou had not taken a sick leave in this particular day.

I walked cautious through the dusty and empty hallways of the mansion, trying to find what could resemble Kanou's office or lab.

After fifteen minutes of restless searching I managed to find a recently cleaned room, quite ordered and seemingly used by someone.

 **Isn't the doctor interestingly rich?**

 _He worked for the CCG for a long time before focusing more on the Hospital._

An old computer was there by the single table and I started it up as to see whom was its owner.

 _Let us hope to not find any porn in here.._

 **I** _ **hope**_ **there is none of mine.**

 _Yeah.. (God heed my request!)_

 **What was that?**

 _Nothing~!_

A grin spread behind my mask as I had indeed found the doctor's office and his PC.

Swift fingers started to press various keys as I speeded through some seemingly unimportant files but...

My touching stopped as I stared shocked at the folder I had just found.

Inside it there were at least fifty documents, all denominated with numbers and single letters.

As I opened the first file my sight was stormed by words and images of a man being experimented upon.

Meticulous details, with proper explanations of what Kanou was doing, started to flood my mind.

Numb, I closed the document and opened the following one... then the other one... and the other one again...

 **...**

The circle stopped momentarely as I finally approached the 37th experiment... my file.

 **...**

I pulled out the small USB I had taken with me for this eventuality and uploaded the entire folder, unable to stomach anymore the terrible pictures I had just witnessed.

As I tried to calm my nerves down, I noticed a small button under the desk and I pressed it without much thought.

I expected, few nanoseconds after pressing it, of having triggered an alarm but the sight of the near wardrobe moving on the side and revealing a pristine white door disproved my worry.

I pushed the door open hesitantly and I stared warily at the pile of stairs that descended into an underground floor.

Gulping at the sight, I decided to bravely venture on the secret hideout, ready for everything hiding in this dark place.

During the descent I felt my body shivers a little by the shock of this depravation but I was not going to leave the place until I know if there were survivors I could save.

I paced slowly through the pristine silver hallways of the laboratory, looking through the small windows of the door on the sides.

The more steps I made, the less I felt that someone had survived the insane experimentation of the mad scientist that was Kanou.

Deflated and angered by the fear-stricken looks of the unmoving corpses I started to speed up my walk and was almost ready to leave this place of death but...

..I stopped by a door with two tags together. 40 and 41.

I sighed quietly as I drawn into me the last ounce of determination to search for survivors and.. I was rewarded by two sleeping teen.

Kurona and Nadeshiro Yasuhisa, dressed only in hospital garbs, were strapped in two distant bed as IVs dropped in their veins some medicine.

Their sleep seemed far too deep to be considered _fine_ and so I checked the small medical box near one of the IVs.

Pentothal?

Kanou was that much cheap in guaranteeing their survival?!

 **Another reason to kill that disgusting monster..**

 _Are you okay? You seem more bothered than me._

 **It's not your concern, Takeo. Focus on the two girls.**

I flinched as she used my name and I rummaged inside the two drawers by the beds.

Grasping in my hands the small bottle of the antidote, I started to replace the drug with this new one and waited for a response.

Ten minutes of silence later and I saw the twins stirring, Kurona being the first one to open slowly her eyes.

"Good morning."

My chirpy attitude shook most of their sleepiness away and I almost commended their reactions as they just stared at me with wide eyes.

 _Almost_ as I knew that it was possibly because most of their body was still waking up.

"I know that it is quite the strange and scary situation but I am not the responsible for this!"

I announced as I started to explain the basic details about their predicament.

"Y-You lie." The eyes of my mask turned to the twin that caused the outburst, Nadeshiro.

I was talking about Kanou's whole responsibility and heinous acts.

"I don't. Lock at each other." The twins slowly blinked at my affirmation before complying and understanding the situation.

Their single kakugans were staring at each other as they realised that I was telling the truth.

"B-But why?" Kurona continued, a clear presence of distrust in her eyes. "Why s-should a G-Ghoul help us?"

Sighing, I decided to pull off my mask as to show my face and the final proof.

My kakugan stared boredly at the surprised ones of the twins.

"Ms. 40 and Ms. 41, I'm Mr. 39 and it's good to see you two alive."

With that sentence the last walls of paranoia fell and the two nodded dumbly as they stomached this revelation.

 **That was the most awkward way to present yourself, Takkun. You shouldn't be joking when the girls are barely awake to understand who are you.**

 _Sorry..._

I returned to search in the drawers as the two teen stared at me curiously, thinking how curiously we all are somewhat 'related'.

A smile appeared on my face as I pulled some clothes I had seen while taking out the drug from that place.

"O-Our clothes? W-We are leaving now?" Kurona resounded her sibling's surprise but I had no choice but to press with the subject.

I nodded and left the room for few minutes, giving them the time to change up as they needed to be quickly ready to leave the laboratory.

The trip back to my flat felt somehow unpleasant as I had to move through the buildings with two girls latching desperately in my back as I jumped and used my Kagune to move faster.

Two hours later and a quick preparation of the guest room, I sighed as I watched the two girls return to sleep, this time without any drugs forcing them in a deep one.

The gears in my head were spinning quickly as I was thinking what I should do to guarantee them a good life from now on.

While Anteiku's wage gave him enough money, there was the fact that the two were minors and needed to be watched over, especially since their unique condition.

I stared at the phone and, for the first time in my short hero career, I felt the need to speak with someone with more experience than me in the subject.

But was that truly convenient for me? Should I jeopardise my identity for their sake? Should I even question this?

 _What should I do.. Rize-chan?_

 **I don't know, Takkun, I don't know..**

I sat on the sofa and closed my eyes as my mind wandered how to solve this dilemma with the best possible solution..

As I fell asleep, I barely noticed my cellphone vibrate, a message having been sent to him.

 **By: Edgy Girl**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Kanou's Laboratory has been raided two years earlier than Canon! Has the protagonist won a trophy? Nope! He won two new characters to add to the cast!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **StoryReiter** **: Oh! Thank you, man!** **This few chapters, as in this one and the next two, will adjust the timeline before I start to make real tragic changes. I already have a good character that is to die way earlier than canon and I will possibly get a bit of hate about it. P.S. No, it's not Touka nor Hinami.**


	6. A Heartful Request

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** **: A Heartful Request**

* * *

 **By: Edgy Girl**

 **Text: Senpai, I know Sunday is your free day but I need to see you at Anteiku about an urgent matter that the Manager asked you to do. If it's possible, you should get there by early morning.**

As I noticed the message on my phone after my two-hours long nap yesterday, I decided to speed up my plans of getting the twins some clothes and some stuff for their new room.

I bought two set of clothes for them to use to go shopping and two eyepatches to cover their Kakugan while outside.

The four hours of that day were spent doing some mad shopping and I almost feel my wallet crying at the abuse it was receiving.

 **What a crybaby. It's not like it was that** _ **much**_ **..**

 _12500 yen... is not much?!_

Rize's being sympathetic to the girls' plight didn't help my gloomy mood as I felt bankruptcy ringing at the door at any moment.

Satisfied, the twins were quickly escorted back home and the three of us spent the remainder of the day watching TV or playing Uno.

Let's just say I didn't expect Kurona to become so much accustomed with the card game to win five times, both against me and her sibling.

Sunday I woke up early and woke up the two twins.

If looks could kill then their glare had truly burned me to the ground.

As I explained to them the situation, how I was going to be out of the flat for God knows how much and that they weren't to leave the building, I saw a weird glint in their eyes as they giggled about some plan.

 **The most dangerous pranksters are those who are actually the quietest. I think.**

 _You think?_

 **I-I don't remember if that's correct. Shut up!**

I smiled through the small trip back to Anteiku and, once inside the shop, I was surprised to see Yoshimura-san waiting by the door.

"Good morning, Manager."

The old man smiled and seemed relieved, as if he was going to give me some difficult job.

"Good morning, Takeo-kun. Could you follow me? We need to speak in private."

Yoshimura led me to the upper floor, a part of the building I had yet to see, and I was surprised to see that it had a series of doors with names.

The man walked to one of those and knocked at it and I stared at the plaque on it.

 _Ayato and Touka Kirishima_

 **I.. I think that is Touka's little brother. I heard of him being quite** _ **active**_ **in the 11th Ward.**

Biting down some curious questions pestering my mind, I saw the door opened and a wide-eyed Touka noticing my presence.

"Manager, senpai?" She moved aside. "P-Please come inside."

We obliged and entered the small appartment and were led to the living room.

My eyes settled on two individuals I had seen before but I barely considered their importance in that previous encounters.

"Fueguchi-san, Hinami-chan." The woman smiled and nodded at the manager's greeting, while the girl was distracted by something or.. _someone_.

 _Why is she staring at me?_

 **I think she can 'smell' you are abnormal.**

 _..Do I smell differently from normal Ghouls?_

 **Maybe, I cannot test it as I'm quite unable because of the current predicament so.. maybe?**

"Hinami! It's rude to stare." Her mother's reprimand snapped the young girl from her stare and she blushed in embarassment.

"It was nothing, Fueguchi-san. She is just curious."

The woman's stern look softened at my words and she nodded.

"I heard a lot about you, Kawashi-san. Touka said me you were an interesting young man."

The teen blushed and averted her eyes away from the group and while the two adults smiled at her reaction, Hinami and I stared in confusion about this weird situation.

 **It seems that there are other dense Ghoul in this Ward.**

 _What are you talking about exactly? You have been telling me some criptic stuff since few days ago._

 **Just wait... and hope**.

Ignoring Rize's weird words, I focused once more on the discussion as Yoshimura started to speak with a serious tone.

"Few days ago Fueguchi-san's husband, Asaki, was approached by a dangerous individual of the 13th Ward and it is to believe that this person might be planning something against their family." He turned to stare at me. "Takeo, I need you to convince Asaki-san that he needs to move away from his office for the time being as this person is far too dangerous to trust."

I... I didn't know how to exactly reply to that. "W-Why is Asaki-san unwilling to leave his office?"

Fueguchi-san sighed tiredly. "My husband is a dedicated doctor for wounded Ghouls. It's his life and he has been stubborn enough to repeal any attempt to avoid danger in that work."

I closed my eyes to think up how to approach the situation and I sighed.

"I will see what to do but if he refuses even after my attempts, I will not kidnap him."

"P-Please." My eyes turned to the young girl. Eyes showing loneliness and need to get her father with her and I felt some memories of my childhood return to mind.

 _ **"If you add this to the previous medicine you will get a powerful antitode, Takeo. Understood?" Father handed me a two small containers as I started to do as he said.**_

 _ **"Yes dad."**_

I blinked in surprise as I felt the memory way too much vividly in my mind but I decided to focus on that later.

"I-I will make sure he does come to safety, Hinami-chan."

The little Ghoul's eyes widen in surprise but... she smile. "Thank you, Takeo-san."

I returned her smile with one of mine and, ignoring Rize's questions, I was already marching to the medic's office.

 **Takkun?**

I walked calmy through the road, making sure there was no car.

 **Takkun!**

I noticed the beautiful composition of the flowers being sold by a small shop.

 **TAKKUN!**

 _W-What?_

 **Can you explain to me why are you ignoring me?**

 _Ignoring you? How so?_

 **...I'm not in the mood for dumb plays, Takkun, I will not ask that question again.**

Should I tell her?

 _Let's just say that I was being reminded of something I forgot._

 **..was that little girl, Hinami?**

I flinched at the precise question but I nodded.

 _She is as fragile as I was when I was a kid._

 **...Okay.**

 _What?_

 **You have not pressured me to tell you about my own unpleasant past and I will not pressure you to tell me yours.**

 _...Thank you, Rize-chan._

 **It's nothing, Takkun, but please** **don't ignore me ever again** **.**

I shivered at the cold threat but I nodded obediently.

Half an hour later and I was staring at the supposedly abandoned building that was Mr. Fueguchi's office and I noticed the only open window of the building.

So, as I entered the structure, I made sure to reach that particular room, thinking that it was the place where the secret medical office had been set.

To my relief, I was correct and I saw a doctor working with some paper.

I knocking to the wall near the room's entrance and the man turned to look at me, paranoia evident in his eyes. "Doctor Fueguchi?" He nodded and gestured me to sit on the small bed in the room.

"Name?"

I blinked as I realised that the man thought he was just here for a visit. I decided to play along.

"Takeo. Takeo Kawashi."

He paused for a moment and took a more serious look as he studied my appearance.

"You are related to Reiji Kawashi?"

...

"Yes."

His expression turn somber as he returned to his paperwork.

"He was a good man. I'm sorry for the accident."

"It wasn't your fault, doc. You weren't there." Asaki grimaced and looked at me with a calm composure.

"Why are you here, Takeo-san?"

I sighed and nodded. "I'm here in behalf of Yoshimura-san."

His eyebrows rose in recognition but he nodded silently. "What does the manager want? Has something happened to Ryouko and Hinami?"

I shook my head and he sighed relieved. "Then what does Yoshimura-san wants?"

"You have been threatened, Fueguchi-san?"

My rhetorical question froze the good doctor as he stared at me warily.

"Can you skip to the point, Kawashi." His tone felt cold but I know he was feeling threatened by this 'me playing around.'

"Your wife asked for you to stay at Anteiku for some weeks-" "No."

I stared at him, anger starting to boil. "Sir, it's for the best that you come with me. Hinami-" "Will be safer if away from me."

 ***SMASH*** The man jumped and stared at the part of the table destroyed by my punch.

"Sir." I looked through the window and sighed. "You truly are a selfish man, aren't you?"

He seemed taken aback by my question, offended slightly, but I was having none of it.

"If you die, you will only become a martyr. You will save no one but your pride as Ghouls in need will die because you aren't there, your family will suffer **because you aren't there!** "

"Y-You don't know me! You don't know how difficult is to keep up the office for those who needs it and if I have to leave it, it will be raided-" "But you would be alive to rebuild it, wouldn't you?"

His mouth closed, his face showing anger and fury but... I didn't feel it.

I turned toward the door and walked out.

"H-Hey! Were are you going?"

I stopped but didn't turn around to glance at that annoying man.

"You choose to stay and die, your work coming before your family. Remember those words."

While those felt good to say in my head, as they left my mouth those felt way too much poisonous.

 _"Wait."_

Maybe I was being too harsh..

 _"Kawashi-san!"_

..but his excuses were way too simple..

 _"WAIT!"_

I almost jumped in surprise as I heard the yell and I turned around to see the doctor with a satchel.

"Fueguchi-san?" He stopped for a moment, trying to catch some breaths.

"Y-You convinced me. I-I-I don't want to leave Ryouko and Hinami alone!"

 **Aren't you a shrewd but charismatic man, Takkun?**

Words lacked the power to express my current confusion.

* * *

Hinami hugged her father with her mother as the family was once more reunited.

I was staring at the scene from afar together with the manager as I prepared myself for the small favour I had to ask him.

"Yoshimura-san? Can I speak with you, in private?"

The man calmly turned to me and nodded at my request, leading us back to his office.

As we settled on the two couches I released a nervous sigh.

"Yoshimura-san.. for reason _I cannot say nor explain_ , I am currently housing two one-eyed girls. Artificial. I had to tell you this to avoid any issues in the future and-" "Okay."

My mouth stood open for a moment as my eyes stared in shock at the calm reply.

"..That's it? No questions, no distrust?"

 **That's new for me too..**

"Why should I distrust you, Takeo-kun?" My mouth closed, my mind rebooting.

"B-But isn't this news somewhat suspicious, I would have thought that there would have been an interrogation about this subject."

The manager paused, thinking about my words. "Would you like that I started to ask questions, Takeo-kun?"

"Yes- I mean, No!"

 **Calm down, Takkun!**

My confusion ceased as soon as I heard the old man laughing at my reaction, _laughing_.

"T-That was truly impressive, Takeo-kun. It's still incredible how easy to tease you young people are nowadays."

I felt my face heat up at the embarassing comment.

"But." I froze as the cheerful was now replaced by a more serious one. "I need you to stay there and do me a favour."

I frowned at his words but nodded nonetheless.

In his hands laid a small photobook that he gave to me and nodded me to open it.

The first picture was one of a young woman wearing her sandy blonde hair in a chin-lenght bob.

She was fairly attractive in her own cute way.

But I didn't pause much longer on the photo and moved to the following one.

The same woman was smiling as a young man, a little bit older, was hugging her waistline and staring at the camera happily.

I recognised that the man was Yoshimura-san.

Several other pictures showed the woman and the then younger manager in several places, both quite happy and _in love_.

 **A forbidden love..**

I was confused by her words at first but then... I noticed that the woman's stomach was getting bigger.

Her pregnancy was projected on those four photos before...

A small baby with short green-hair happily stretching his/her arms to his/her parents, her eyes, one grey... the other a single Kakugan.

An Half-Ghoul.

That woman... had been a human.

"That woman was my wife, Ukina, and... that is my daughter, Eto."

"She's adorable."

The old man chuckled. "I think she wouldn't like that compliment now."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is she my age?"

"Few years older." Yoshimura said, transfixed by the pictured. "I hope you are not interested in her."

I looked surprised. "B-But I don't know how she look, how could I be interested in someone that I don't know?"

The manager smiled. "You would be impressed how similar you two are. Somehow I'm worried what will happen once you two met."

Yet something was missing..

 **Where is she? I think that's what you want to know.**

"Why I have never seen her around, Yoshimura-san?"

The man's nostalgia ceased as the harsh reality seems to replace his remembrance with grim truth.

"Eto... has not been living with me. I had former ties with old colleagues... that didn't approve of my relationship with Ukina."

I blinked calmly. "You sent her away?"

He nodded but seemed quite troubled by the memories regarding that particular sore spot.

"I did... I entrusted her to a trustworthy friend that took care of her... I don't think he's still alive."

Silence fell on the room.

"Still, forgive me for having extended our discussion for so long, I have to express my request to you, Takeo-kun."

I stared at him attently, ready for the task he wished to give me.

"My daughter.. she is doing things that you might not approve, things I don't approve, but I ask- no, _beg_ you, Takeo Kawashi, don't let her die."

I was stunned for few moments as I stomached this request he was asking from me.

So many questions I would like to ask about those 'things I would not approve' but I saw the regret and guilt in the old man's face and I sighed.

"I will not let her die, Yoshimura-san."

* * *

 **AN**

 **I'm altering so much the timeline and some might assume I'm actually turning this** _ **Tragedia**_ **in a** _ **Commedia**_ **, and that would be partly right. I advise you all to understand that this will be a** _ **Commedia**_ **, not a comedy, the two genres are different.**

 **Also no, the pairing of the fanfic is not OCxTouka and I'm still thinking whom should be the lucky (or unlucky) girl.**

 **Lastly, this is possibly the second lenghtiest chapter I have written. What a day!**


	7. A Deal

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6** **: A Deal**

* * *

"I'm home!" My voice echoed through the empty halls of my home and my eyebrows rose in confusion as I didn't hear no reply.

I shook my head as I felt Rize's giggle drilling my mind as I paced slowly inside the flat.

The first stop was the twins' room and... nobody was there.

The following places that I searched dutifully were the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom but... no trace of the young girls.

A suppressed yell interrupted by actions as I moved towards the origin of the curious sound.

 **I think I know what that is~**

I snorted as I finally grabbed hold of the handle of the door of my room.

Slowly, as the door was being opened, I peeked inside and found curious the sight I caught upon entering.

Kurona released another softened yell as she punched the punching bug I had set in the room, her hand protected by my own boxing gloves, while her sibling was using my newly-brought computer, headphone silencing any external sound.

 **And... I was proven wrong...**

 _Aw, is little Rize-chan lacking some 'action' in her life?_

 **... If I had a body right now I would be strangling you and... then~**

A pervy giggle left her theorical mouth and I sighed inwardly.

"Good evening." The black-haired girl stopped mid-punch and snapped her head in surprise towards my figure as I announced my presence.

"T-Takeo-san?"

I gestured her that there was nothing to worry about and, putting my finger near my mouth, I asked her to be quiet as I approached her distracted sister.

Nashiro was watching some horror game videos as my hand hovered over her shoulder and, as my hand landed on her back, she jumped from the chair and shrieked in fear.

She fell on the ground and her panicked expression melted down in one of anger as her ear, now lacking the headphones, heard her sister's giggles and my chuckles.

" _Jerks! Both of you!_ "

Her verbal retaliation ended up fueling more the laughs and soon, knowing that she couldn't beat the two of us, started to giggle herself at the harmless prank.

Few minutes later and we were all in the living room.

"If you wish to use my room while I'm not here you don't need to wait for me to be out of the appartment, you know?"

They nodded in synch and I sighed tiredly. "Let me prepare the dinner and then I think we can all go to sleep."

The two nodded once more and moved to the kitchen as I gave them the small compound to make normal food edible.

I had decided to let them have few days to get mentally prepared to try and eat flesh, already explaining them the consequences of not doing that.

As midnight came to strike, the siblings retired to their room while I went to mine, yet sleep didn't come as quickly as I hoped.

Kanou was still on the loose and I knew that the mad scientist had possibly tightened the security in his underground labs.

I still had with me the USB with the documents containing pictures of the smiling doctor as he tortured his poor victims.

Akihiro Kanou sought to create a Ghoul-only world and he wanted to ghoulify the entire world.

 **That sounds like a retarded plan. With humans existing we have a chance to keep some 'morality' on us while living.**

 _..._

 **What?**

 _I feel it shocking to hear_ _ **Rize**_ _and_ _ **morality**_ _without a_ _ **doesn't have**_ _in between the two words._

 **While I am not an example of a model pacifist, I would find it quite distasteful reverting back to a primal society. It would also mean no books, Takkun, no books!**

I sighed as I thought of any way to finish off the doctor's career and, few minutes later, some discussion I had with Yomo during work returned to my mind.

 _"How can I help you, Yomo-san." The man had looked quite broody as he sat on one of the corner of the shop and, as he heard my question, he sighed tiredly._

 _"Let's just say that two aquaintances of mine are becoming overbearing to deal alone."_

 _He snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "Next time, you are going with me, kid."_

 _..._

 _"What?" He seemed to relax as I gave him the cup of coffee he had asked for._

 _"I will present you to my two weirds aquaintances, one of them is good with mask while the other has some network that deals with sensible information." A drip of desperation hanged from his tone and I stared flatly at him._

 _"You are not telling me the truth, Yomo-san." He almost begged me in the following few hours of workday and I had to relent a promise of going with him at least once._

Maybe I could use that friend that shared informations around.

 **Oh! I think I know that girl too. Not personally, just by sight.**

 _You do?_

 **She has red-hairs, difficult to not identify and I think the place where that small group met is called...**

* * *

"Welcome to Helter Skelter, Takeo-san." Yoko said calmly as he moved near the stools.

"Uta, Itori."

" **Reiji-kun!/."**

I blinked as the two peculiar individuals referred to the man with so much familiarity.

Weren't they just aquaintaces?

"I present you my guest, Takeo Kawashi."

I bowed slightly but frowned as the only girl gasped. "You are the son of that cool scientist, Reiji Kawashi!"

I blinked and noticed that the other man, Uta, just nodded calmly as I sighed and sat together with the trio.

"Yes." She smiled brightly and... mischievously?

"Then you are supposed to be some super smart kid. Right?"

I nodded and I curiously stared at Uta.

The Ghoul kept his Kakugan going without care of the world and that bothered me.

"How did you get to know Reiji-kun, Takeo-kun?"

 ***snort***

I ignored Rize's interesting behavior in that moment as I replied calmly.

"Well, he asked me if I wanted to come the day after I beat him-" "Whaaat?!"

Itori moved and closed up on my face as she stared in shock.

"You have won against Reiji-kun?!"

I nodded nervously and I noticed the other Ghoul staring in stunned silence, eyes wide open.

"How?! I-I will give you any information you want- Tell me!"

"And I will make a mask for you for free, if you tell me."

"Hey! I asked first." "And I asked the last."

They bickered for a moment until I decided to mediate my tone a bit nervous.

"I-It was just a lucky display. R-Really. Yomo-san just underestimated me as he thought it was my first brawl."

The two stared quite closely to my face and I felt sweat rolling profusely from it as their intense look started to creep me out.

"Uta, Itori, stop harrassing our guest. It's his first time out." I nodded in agreement and, to my relief, the two returned to their seats.

As an hour was spent speaking about different topics, I decided to ask to Itori my request.

"Itori-san." She turned to me and looked curious. "I- I would need your help about an issue regarding information."

The red-haired woman nodded. "Sure, how can I help you?"

I pulled out the USB I had taken with me and showed it to her. "I would need to spread the content of this pendrive through official and unofficial means so that it reaches some newspaper or TV news reporter."

She seemed surprised but nodded slowly. "It can be done.."

 _Yes!_

 **But.**

 _Uh?_

"But it will not come cheaply." I blinked and nodded.

"If it's money I-" "Oh, no. I meant some juicy information you can give to me. Something that can balance this job."

Her mouth reached my ear and she whispered calmly. "Find about Gourmet and his 'peculiar' Restaraunt. Return to me with this and I shall do the deed. Deal?"

I grimaced as I felt that this wasn't going to be an easy task but...

"Deal."

* * *

Once I finished at Anteiku, I decided to make an earlier patrol before going home and so, dressed in my costume, I started to move aimless through the roofs of the buildings.

After capturing two dangerous Ghouls, I decided to stick around one of the structures as to rest a bit.

As I evaluated how to find the Gourmet, I felt something moving behind me and, turning around to see the intruder, I found myself blinded by a white flash. "Gah!"

Hands over the holes in my mask, I waited for a moment for my sight to return.

Before it truly came back, I heard the voice of a girl. "That was so cool, Ghoul-Man. You move with impressive grace and _those_ acrobatics. So much **cool!** "

I blinked at the short-haired brunette girl talking rapidly and commenting my appearance.

"Who are you?"

She paused before taking a pose of sort. "I'm Chie Hori, expert photographer-in-training!"

 **She is cute.**

 _And weird._

 **But...** _ **cute.**_

"And what are you going here, Chie-san?" She huffed as if offended by my tone.

I admit, in her defence, that I might have been rude with my words but... I was busy and she appeared out of nowhere.

"As a professional photographer, it's my duty to capture the beauty of the new things in my pictures. And you, Ghoul-Man, are a novelty!"

...

"Since you got that photo, can you go... away?" I turned around, ready to jump into another roof but she panicked. "W-Wait! I can help you find bad guys, I know bad Ghouls."

I paused and turned around, skeptical. "Are you lying?"

She shook her head proudly, as if knowing Ghouls was something to be proud of.

 **Well, she is an human... and is still alive.**

"I-I know one of the b-big ones. I think his name was Goumat!"

My blood froze in that instant. "Gourmet?" She nodded quickly.

"And you know his identity?" Hori nodded once more as I decided to interrogate her.

"And he is?" She shook her head. "No, no. You promised me another photo, Ghoulie."

 _ **Ghoulie?**_

I almost facepalmed at the barely restrained amused reaction of the girl and I stared at her.

"I didn't promise you anything, Chie-san."

She crossed her arms close to her chest and huffed. "If you want to know who he is, then you have to let me take a picture of you. A good one."

I sighed and, few attempts at something decent, the brunette nodded to herself. "This is good!"

She put her camera in her backpack and she smiled. "As promised, the name of Gourmet is-"

 **Shuu Tsukiyama**.

Both Rize and Hori said the same name and in that moment realisation struck within my brain.

 _YOU KNEW?!_

 **Yep~**

 _AND YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME BEFORE THE GIRL COULD HAGGLE THIS 'PROMISE'?_

 **Yep~**

 _WHY?!_

 **...She is adorable~**

Holding back a primal scream I nodded at the human girl and, biding a curt good afternoon, I jumped away from the spot, my blood boiling by the annoying moment he had been forced to experience.

-pp

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Ghoulie is searching for you."_

 _"...Is that so? What a curious development.."_

 _"I don't think he wants to kill you, I think he is searching for something about you."_

 _"Really? Then that makes it less.. interesting. I hope he's as challenging as the CCG has ranked him."_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Last chapter of today and man, the story is starting to evolve as I write.**

 **I got an interesting, unique plot reserved for this fanfic and I advise you all to have at least a general understanding of TG's entire story and universe.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KRKing** **: Sadly this fanfic is not going to turn in an Harem but there will not be any lack of teasing moment and distracting innuendo along the way towards the couple I planned in this story!**


	8. Slaughterhouse

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7** **: Slaughterhouse**

* * *

Shuu Tsukiyama, heir to the Tsukiyama Group, a renowned Export Company that had a major grip around the whole world, was a curious individual.

A well-mannered youth, Shuu was known for his interest in humanistic arts and his search for the perfect form of art.

Hori's claim about knowing this rich young man was proven as I found the documents about Tsukiyama's years at Seinan Gakuin University, the same school was where Chie Hori was currently studying and there were reports that saw the two starting to met each other during Shuu's fourth year.

I could have confused him for a stellar individual and a friendly person to talk with but further research on a more unofficial way found some curious transactions the young Tsukiyama had been making since his father, Miramo Tsukiyama, had given him control of the family's society.

Most of those were made in different locations that weren't related to each other, yet a substantial part of the remaining was made in the same building located in the 7th Ward.

A warehouse supposedly abandoned after the bankruptcy of the previous owner but it had been bought by Miramo Tsukiyama for 'personal' reasons.

It was around afternoon when I had sent the phone message to the twins that I would be turning home late that day as I would be spending time with some 'buddies'.

As I reached the 7th Ward, I stared intensily at the structure I had to enter 'quietly' and... none of the windows were open.

 **Use the sewers, Takkun. This place wasn't build for** _ **everyone**_ **, so the entrance is not so visible.**

I nodded as I jumped near the entrance of the underground sewers and entered it, silently praying in not finding someone using my same 'door'.

Surprisingly enough, the part that was supposed to direct me under the building actually _descended_ on some lower levels and that just extended my fear about this little mission.

 _How much big is this place?_

 **I don't remember being there for long. Those person were** _ **boring**_ **to talk with and their manner...** _ **so dull**_ **.**

I jumped to the lowest floor and moved quietly as I found myself before some damaged but still reinforced door.

Slowly my hand grasped the handle and started to open the door, revealing the content behind it.

 _Cells?!_

 **This place isn't just a Restauraunt, Takkun.**

 _And what do you mean by that?_

She didn't answer as once I made a step forward, I finally grapsed the horrible predicament I had just found out.

Sound of yells and sobs were now at earshot and I found myself holding my breath.

 _T-Those- MONSTERS!_

 **...**

I looked through one of the many windows that give sight to the inside of the cells and I started to open some of the doors.

"Get out! Run away!"

In a matter of seconds several children and young women were freed from their prison and told where to go to escape.

 _I think I will do_ _ **more**_ _than just surveying the place, it seems._

 **Be careful, Takkun, this is not a simple thuggish organisation. There are some strong Ghouls here.**

I shrugged and continued my exploration of the underground structure, growing more and more **angrier** than usual.

Following a set of stairs that I found at the end of the hallway, I walked towards the sound of cheers and the light at the end of the path.

As my eyes adjusted at the illumination, I noticed horrified that in front of me was an arena.

A little girl cried and yelled as a behemoth of a monster downed his blade upon her innocent body, shredding it.

Something in me snapped.

 **Something that didn't accept this**.

The large being didn't notice his presence but certainly understood that something was _wrong_ when four Rinkaku tentacles pierced his body, decimating him.

"M-Mommy-" With a large thud, the big one fell on the ground, unmoving.

I felt the audience shriek in surprise, anger, awe but I didn't care at that point.

My eyes stared coldly at the remains of the child that had been murdered in a disgusting display.

I was too much distracted and I noticed too late the white-suited man moving his Koukaku kagune, taking a large chunk of my flank and part of the chest costume with it.

" **GAH!** " I fell on the ground as the painful sneak attack was so much overwhelming that I had to retreat my Kagune.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today it's a special day for us as our new meal shall be the innards of this _hero_ that has gone through lenghts to try and save our preys. Please, say hi to the Ghoul-Man."

I barely listened to the man's words and the following outstanding reaction of the spectators as I felt my body starting to shut down.

 **Don't you die on me, Takkun!**

 _I-It's no-ot my fault, R-Rize-chan._

 **Listen to my voice..**

I nodded, unable to think elsewhere at that moment as the bloodloss was starting to affect my ability to make plans.

 **I need you to-**

Her words entered my brain.. and nodded at her plan.

"And now, here is our dinne-!" As the Ghoul brought down his Koukaku, my body turned away from the way of danger and my head closed up on his undefended limb.

With the remaining strenght I managed to take a large part of its undefended arm, eating the muscle away.

The Ghoul fell on his butt, agonising at the unexpected move, and I gulped down the **incredibly good food in my mouth.**

 _ **I'm... I'M HUNGRY!**_

" _ **Give me MORE!**_ "

"Master Shuu!"

Several individuals jumped inside the arena, trying to save the owner.

With a mad grin I unfolded my Kagune and started to pick apart the bodies of the _**puppets**_ trying to play the sick game.

 _ **DUMBASSES!**_

 **Tak-!**

The Rinkaku shredded the cannon fodders without mercy and I felt my lips soaked in new blood.

 _ **MORE! GIVE ME MORE! MORE!**_ _ **GIVE ME MORE!**_

The spectators of this terrible massacre watched the scene unfold with horror, while Shuu Tsukiyama, MM, was _awed_ at the brutality displayed by a supposed hero.

Inside my head, I was in a losing battle for my sanity.

 _ **YOU CANNOT HOLD US BACK ANYMORE!**_

 _S-S-S-STOP!_

 _ **YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WISH US AWAY? WE ARE**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, TAKEO, WE ARE NOT GOING AWAY!**_

I felt my mind cracking at the pressure of the primal instincts and I knew I was _dying_.

But...

I felt two hands cup my face and a beautiful woman staring at me with her gorgeous, caring eyes.

 **I will help you, Takkun. Just listen to me...**

I closed my eyes and I felt the world turn blank.

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

" **That was... interesting.** "

The Berserk-hero halted its insane spree to look at the results of his attacks.

" **While I would have done this with a little less cackling, I think I will save** _ **him**_ **from becoming like me.** "

Surprising everyone inside the room, the newly-sane masked teen dashed towards the exit he came from, ignoring the yells of other guards trying to chase and capture him.

For a smile appeared in his face, one that felt _wrong_ on him as way too much regal and delicate.

" **It's time to go back home, Takkun.** "

Plus she was finally going to swing around the city like her curious interest usually does.

A tour of the city later, enjoying the sights of the city without care of the world, Rize decided to return control to her Takkun as she reached the living room of the appartment.

His body crashed on the sofa and the woman giggle as Takeo started to snore softly in the pillows.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

It's official, my head was killing me with a migraine.

Moving slowly, I noticed that I was still dressed with my hero's costume and my eyes found the curious hole on my sid-

Blank spots of the previous night started to fill up as memories came to my brain.

I paled the more I started to remember.

That much blood, that much **lust for flesh**.

 **It was hot at first, Takkun~**

 _H-How did I return here last night?_

 **Oh~ That was all me!**

 _Y-You mea-n that-_

 **It was as amazing as I thought! I almost wanted to fully control this body after just two swings around the city~**

I deadpanned at her childish awe but I was brought back to normality as two heads, one black-haired while the other white-haired, peeked from the sofa.

"Are you alright, Takeo-nii?" I nodded but as I tried to get up, I felt a sharp pain on where the wound once was.

 **It was your first time regenerating, Takkun. You should just rest a bit.**

I sighed as I returned to stare tiredly at the twins. "I think I will take a sick day for today."

The two nodded in synch and I was about to ask them how they were doing when the bell at the entrance rang.

Kurona went to open at the door... and a familiar Edgy Girl entered the door as if a tank.

"Senpai, I was asked by Yoshimura-san to check on y-" Touka froze as she finally realised that it wasn't just me in the house and she glanced alternatively to the two twins.

"Miss, may we ask you who you are to Takeo-nii?" The innocent question was enough to froze the older girl's thoughts as she blushed at the question.

What truly made this curious 'intervention' was that, while I had expected from the manager to send Touka, I had not expected the shorter brunette rushing to my side.

"Takeo-nii, are you alright? Why are you dressed like Ghoul-Man?"

I blinked in shock as my head was having an hard time realising that it was Hinami, not Touka, to realise his current state of clothing.

That... was going to take a while to explain to the duo.

Also why were the twins glaring at Hina-chan?

 **You... are truly dumb, Takkun.**

* * *

 **AN**

 **In this chapter there was the major character death, I just hid their name with titles or adjectives. Good luck finding who I have killed so early on :I**

 **Lastly, two days from now the lessons at Uni will restart and I will have much less time, so I will be unable to keep up with the updating schedule I've kept with this fanfic. I will switch it back to a 'one-chapter-per-day' style like FPO.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KRKing** **: I know but still, TEASING!**


	9. Of Masks and Books

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8** **: Of Masks and Books**

* * *

"You are Ghoul-Man."

I flinched at the tone used by Touka as we were all sitting in the couches.

Kurona and Nashiro were sitting by my sides while Hinami and Edgy Girl on the opposite couch.

I had been helped to sit up by the twins and as they pulled my weight I noted something curious.

Their grasp was _overly_ strong as if they were trying to-

 **Protect you from the two intruders. You are their** _ **Big Brother**_ **after all.**

Anyway, I nodded at her affirmation and she looked quite angry at me.

"You mean to tell me..." Her tone seemed to be ready to crack loudly.

"You have been saving people left and right, endangering yourself in the process."

I nodded quietly as I tried to understand if it was just worry or...

"And you held back against me?!"

And the feel is lost.

Somehow my deadpan cause the teen to shrink back with this last question.

"Does that mean you help people, Takeo-nii?"

I nodded and smiled at Hinami's question as she stared me in awe.

 **I would be disappointed if you two airheads weren't so close.**

 _Airhead?!_

"It doesn't change the fact that you put yourself in unnecessary danger, and for what? Admiration, a sense of worth?!-" "BECAUSE IT WAS RIGHT!"

One thing is jocking around the reasons I decided to become an hero, another is belittling it by slandering my true only reason.

The twins flinched at my yell while Hinami looked surprised, but not scared.

Touka seemed livid even after my own fury squashed hers.

She got up from the couch and stormed away from the flat, not even bothering to take Hinami with her.

The poor girl stared at whom was supposed to help her back home with a mixed look.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan. If you need to return at Anteiku, I will escort you back-"

"I-It's not that, Takeo-nii. I had to go to Sen Takatsuki's book signing before returning to mom."

I froze, everything previous to that sentence was erased as a simple question left my mouth.

"Sen Takatsuki is doing a book signing today?"

Hinami looked curious but nodded. "Yes. I wanted to go and get my copy of Monochrome Rainbow."

I thought about a small traitorous thought and I knew what to do.

"Tell you what, Hina-chan. I can take you to the book signing as I wants my _Dear Kafka_ copy signed too."

The sight of her adorable face lightening up at the proposal almost melt my poor heart.

"Really?"

* * *

"Do you know how Takatsuki-san looks like, Takeo-nii?"

Hinami's question was legitimate as the author was quite 'shy' in showing her appearance like any other writer does in the end of the books.

"She is quite secretive, Hina-chan. She show herself just in those events."

The girl nodded and watched the stores around them as they continued through the streets.

Kurona and Nashiro had decided to go shopping as they didn't like much the genre and wanted to buy something new for summertime.

"There!" The young teen pointed at the large building with 'Sen Takatsuki' signs covering part of its wall.

I nodded and smiled at Hinami's anxiety as we entered inside the structure.

"What a long line.."

If I had to estimate the people in front of us, I would say that there were an hundred _at least_.

As I sighed I patted Hinami's head as to console her of the fact that this was going to take a while.

*Poke*

 _Did someone- Nah, maybe it was someone unknowingly-_

 _*Poooke*_

I slowly turn around and notice a young woman with green hair put in a messy bun.

Her clothes too seemed quite in a curiously modest fashion.

But it took just a glance at her grey eyes and-

...

 **Takkun?**

...

 **Is someone there?**

...

 **Hello?**

...

"Takeo-nii?"

 **Welcome back from wherever you were, Takkun.**

I blinked as my mind recovered from _**that**_.

The woman blinked too and she giggled nervously.

"I-I'm sorry, Mister, but you have some interesting eyes."

I felt pleasant surprise running through my body and I cracked a small smile. "You have interesting eyes too."

"A-Anyway." She sounded so adorable and her smile felt so _good_ to see. "I noticed that you were holding one of the first editions of _Dear Kafka_. It's rare nowaydays to see a fan from Takatsuki-san's first work."

I glanced at the copy and I chuckled. "I-It was one, if not the only book I could read when I was thirteen. It helped me a lot back then."

She gave an intrigued stare. "Really? How so, if isn't too much asking."

I wanted to not answer that particular question but another glance at her inquisitive eyes and I was sold.

"I-I was still recovering from a tragedy that happened in that period and- I felt more attuned to the book's protagonist. It felt as if-" "It was you? Is that what you mean?"

I nodded at her guess and was once more rewarded with a smile of hers.

"Tell you what." She turned to Hinami. "Can you give me your book too for a moment?"

The brunette smiled and nodded as she continued to stare at my _weird_ behavior.

The young woman adjusted her glasses and took a pen out of her bag, starting to.. sign her name in the books.

"Y-You are.."

She smiled at my realisation.

"I am. And you are?"

I gulped and felt the world collapsing around me, leaving just me and her existing.

"T-Takeo. Takeo Kawashi."

Her smile widened and so my brain melted more.

"It's nice to meet you, Takeo-kun." She handed back the copies and winked at me. "I left for you a small message just for you. Hope to see you soon."

She moved around the line as she went to start the book signing.

I nodded. "S-See you soon too."

Sen released finally a genuine giggle and I almost fell on the spot, my heart decimated so quickly and so hardly.

As time 'returned' to flow, I started to led Hinami back in the streets and, even through silence ruled for a while, I could hear the little girl's giggles as she was way _amused_ by her big brother's reaction.

"D-Do you like-like Takatsuki-san, Takeo-nii-hihihihih."

Her laughs would have embarassed me in a normal situation but, looking back at what had just happened, I found myself agreeing with Hinami.

 **Congratulations, Takkun, you are attracted to a girl before your density prevented you from doing so!**

I grinned at the comment.

 _Shut up._

She giggled as she knew I wasn't even putting an effort in hiding my happiness.

Finally we reached Anteiku and I noticed that there was Hinami's father drinking some coffee and reading some newspaper. **Police arrests renowned Doctor Akihiro Kanou!**

He looked up from the paper and smiled as he saw her daughter.

"Hinami-chan." The girl skipped and went to hug her parent. "I thought you were supposed to return with Touka."

Her smile fell a little but I intervened. "Touka and I got in a discussion and she fled from my appartment. I think she was too angry to remember about that and just ran alone."

The man nodded and stared at the book. "Oh. You went to the Book Signing with Hinami. Were there any problems?"

I shook my head and proceeded to reply...

"Everything was alri-"

..but Hinami intercepted me.

"Takeo-nii like-likes Sen Takatsuki-san."

The man frowned. "Really? How so?"

Hinami started to describe my reaction in that situation and, being young, she described my behavior with silly terms.

By the end of the 'tale', Aisaka chuckled at my expenses.

"It seems you were struck by love, Takeo. Be careful because you might get burned if you aren't careful with wo-" "Good afternoon."

The man stopped as his wife, Ryouko, had just returned.

"Good morning, Ryouko-san/Kaa-chan/dear." She giggled as she sat near her husband.

"So how did the book signing go?"

Hinami retold what had happened and Ryouko giggled once more as her daughter finished talking.

"It seems you got yourself some thinking to do, Takeo-kun. Don't worry, I think she might be actually good for you."

Enjoying my time with the family, I remembered the last words I heard from the writer and I opened the first page to find-

 **Yongling Restaurant, Friday, 18:00 Don't be late~**

My smile widened once more at the future date.

Today was truly a good day!

* * *

Today was truly a good day!

That was how Eto felt after the curious encounter she had at the beginning of the book signing.

She had read more than once her mother's journal and she had always found the part describing her 'falling in love' with father quite weird to understand.

That was _until now_.

The spark she felt at looking at his eyes was somehow addicting and she had to restrain herself from jumping on the handsome young man that had been following her from her earlierst work.

And the fact that he _understood_ her made the whole individual even more worthwile.

That naive smile, so loving, that she almost fainted by the sheer caring behind it.

She released a longing sigh as she started to think about the future.

 _Eto Kawashi_ sounds perfect in her mind and she felt it was right!

"..Should we or not get to recruit this Ghoul-Man?" Tatara-chan asked but Eto ignored by sighing loudly once more.

The tall man stopped as he stared at her with confusion.

"Is everything alright, Eto?"

She smiled, not a cruel and bloodthirsty one, a genuinely distracted one.

"Yes.. everything is fine."

Now that she thought about, there was something she had to adjust.

"Tatara-chan, this Friday I will be busy so postpone every single plan about the day."

He looked shocked. "W-Why? We had planned to attack-" "Don't care, Tatara-chan."

The chinese Ghoul froze as she stared at him coldly. "You shall not disturb me that day, **do you understand?** "

Her subordinate nodded his head quickly and resumed doing paperwork.

Yes, because Eto was **not** going to do paperwork twice that day.

Afterall that's why there are subordinates.

She giggled once more as she returned to fantasize a beautiful future.

One where she ruled the world as a Queen and Takeo as her King.

Yes, **today was truly a good day!**

* * *

 **AN**

 **I bet nobody imagined this ship to come as quickly as a shovel in the face. But hey, things are not going to get less spicy for poor old Takkun.**


	10. Changes

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Warning!** **This chapter contain some heavy swearing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9** **: Changes**

* * *

"Why are you here, senpai?" Touka glared my masked form as I sat calmly on her bed, like a dog having caused a mess and being proud about it.

"Well, Touka. Since I think I might have been terribly harsh yesterday, I, the greatest friend you have, shall take care of you!"

 **Smooth...**

 _Oh, thank you-_

 **..I was being sarcastic.**

 _Oh! Oh..._

"What are you talking about I'm- I'm fine." Her eyes darted away from my intense stare as a smirk appeared on my visage.

"Li-ar~! I know that you have trenched up in your room since yesterday, 'eating' food made by Yoriko."

She had the decency of blushing at my words, confirming that she indeed had wasted almost an entire day eating 'poisonous junk'.

"You.. adorable moron." She looked back at me embarassed and offended by my affectionate comment.

"W-W- **WHAT ARE YOU SPEAKING ABOUT, SHITTY SENPAI.** " I 'eeped' as the teen jumped upon my unprepared body, settling on my chest and looking positively furious.

"You have always teased me and called me weird names.. and now it's your turn!"

She pulled the mask away as she moved to take something hidden behind her.

"Wha-MFFHH?!" A muffin was pushed into my mouth and I felt tears starting to flow at the disgusting stench overwhelming my calm mask.

"T-This is for calling me edgy!" As I ate the disgusting food as quickly as possible to avoid vomiting, I was rewarded with a piece of chocolate cake force-feed on my newly-open mouth.

 **She is on a roll..**

 _H-Help me! SOMEONE HELP ME!_

 **Don't yell there tho, I can't do anything.**

"This i-is for when you joked around when doing something as dangerous as that!"

"Phw-stp!" My voice was muffled by the food being inserted in my throat and I felt my stomach preparing itself to release its contents, most of it from the breakfast eaten few hours earlier.

"A-An-d t-this for-" The other piece of cake fell on the floor as it slipped from her hand, realisation finally hitting her together with guilt and shock.

"S-Senpai! I-I'm-wha!" I was too sick for caring about her apology as I pulled her closer, pushing her head to my chest and holding her on place. "W-Why?!"  
"I-I don't feel g-good at the moment, Touka, and I would prefer to wait for the sick sensation to pass."

The teen tried to move away from my grasp but I was too much strong for her to break it.

"I-if you keep moving so much I-I-I will certainly not hold back to aim at you."

That threat calmed the girl as she ceased her struggle and just keep her guards up.

It took some minutes of relative silence for my stomach to settle and I noticed Touka relaxing a little.

"After that stunt I will so much enjoy pranking the shit out of you, brat."

She hummed as she was distracted by something else.

"Plus.. if you don't listen to me, I could just interrupt this curious cuddle session."

Surprisingly enough it was what Touka needed to snap out of her warmth-induced nap.

"W-What?"

 **Oh my.. she fell asleep**

 _After that I 'could' avoid punishing her._

 **You could but you aren't, aren't you?**

 _:)_

"As I was saying before you went to dreamland." She blushed in embarassment. "I'm so going to prank the fuck out of you, Touka-chan."

She tensed and turned to stare directly at my face, a curious look in her cute face.

"Touka-chan?"

I frowned at that inquiry.

 _As if I couldn't nickname people!_

"Sure. We have been buddies for a while and I would be truly a shitty senpai if I didn't address my kohai properly."

She gave me a long look before nodding and returning to relax her head on my chest.

"Also." I poked her head softly. "You should tell me why are you so much scared all the time."

The edgy girl didn't react at first, unaware of what she should answer, if she should answer his question.

"My father... he always tried to help anyone, humans and ghouls, but..."

She closed her eyes, trying to disperse the bad memories. "But.. two investigators killed him. He always spoke so highly of humans but how does it help us all if humans are going to kill us anyway?"

I sighed. "It's because it's not done to avoid death. It's something made to break the prejudice, to break the true strenght of the CCG."

She sniffed, wet spots forming on his costume.

"While his sacrifice will be ignored by the CCG, other people will actually think about it, they will cast doubt over the 'fact' that Ghouls are all monsters."

She nodded tiredly and I sawher eyelids finally closing sleepily, remembering that she had not sleep yesterday.

With a smile, I decided to not disturb her slumber and soon, tired myself, I fell asleep.

 **Good night, Takkun~**

* * *

Few hours later and a 'thank you' from Touka, I went to start my work quite late.

I explained the situation to the manager and I ended up finishing my shift two hours later than usual.

As I started my patrol around the city, I saw several police cars speeding through the streets and I proceeded to follow them until they stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse in the 11th Ward.

There, a quite tall man with a white suit advanced upon the men.

 **Investigators and... is that Jason?**

 _Jason- You mean that is the Ghoul that rule the 13th Ward?!_

 **Yes. Be careful, he's no pushover.**

 _Neither I am_.

* * *

"You truly have been quite annoying, doves. I shall make an example out of you two little doves." His fingers snapped harshly, painfully, but he didn't flinch.

No, Jason was already accustomed to pain and it was now what made him _whole_.

It was the sensation of being in control, the pain-riddled faces of his victims that made Yamori _**human**_.

But it wasn't his fault afterall that some annoying bugs had the guts to try and ambush him in this place, **in that situation**.

Yamori had truly wanted to thank good old Aisaka for his unreplaceable ability to make so many beautiful instruments for him but...

Not now!

His palm closed, almost drawing blood from his hand, ready to kill the still conscious dove and finish this little relief toys.

Yet something yanked his arm away and, as his head turned to the culprit, a fist smashed into his face, forming cracks on his mask.

Jason **snarled** in fury and, as he prepared to unleash his kagune, a kick in his stomach lifted him in the sky and several Rinkaku tentacles started barrage his suit and skin.

Few seconds of the brutal assault, one of the tentacles threw him in one of the walls, damaging his back.

His eyes locked on the nuisance that had halted his play and a bloody smile replaced his hideous scowl.

Tatara-san had told him about the Spider but now he could see why Aogiri wanted this Ghoul recruited.

He almost shivered in anticipation as Yamori felt ready for a better fight.

* * *

 _That bastard tanked that and he's still standing?!_

 **As I said, he is not easy to beat but... you might do it.**

 _What do you mean might?!_

"Ohi, Spider." The white-suited man said with a creepy tone as he cracked his neck, "You want to join my little group? You 'might' avoid becoming my new thing."

I scowled at the demand and I rebuked quite happily. "No thanks, Jessie. I think I will keep being straight."

The monstrous Ghoul snapped his fingers as his Kagune was released.

"Then entertain me, Spider. _**Don't you dare to not come at me without enough killer intent!**_ "

I barely dodged his rush with a jump and one of my Rinkaku teared part of his exposed back.

Surprised, the behemoth of a Ghoul turned around and madly attacked, trying to land some strong hits on my body.

Sadly I wasn't in the mood to be hospitalised anytime soon, even with Kanou now in jail.

My tentacles created more cuts on his exposed chest but not causing any external slowing down from the incredibly resilient foe.

 _Does he actually even feel pain?!_

 **He doesn't seem to react to it... but there is still something to try.**

While I trained alone one of the things I decided to do during my free-free time was to creatively recreate Spiderman-like attacks. The result?

With a mighty push my legs threw me in the air and hurling a major amount of 'web' on the unaware Jason, I managed not only to capture him temporarily but, using most of my strenght, I pulled him up in the air above me and... *BAM*

The Ghoul was smashed on the ground once more but this time, while I was still in the air, I started to barrage his still-regenerating body with my Rinkaku.

Part of me wanted to chant 'Oraoraoraoraoraora' as I assaulted the tough bastard to dust.

As I felt winded by the encounter, I decided to release my hold over Jason and see how he was doing after that extremely tiring attack.

His top shirts had been utterly devastated, showing the man's upper body completely bloody and spilling blood quite quickly.

" **D-DAMN Y-!** " Several smoke grenades were thrown in the area near us and I jumped away quickly as I recognised the content by the color of the smoke.

Whatever Jason was about to do, the RC Suppressants stopped the process and weakened the already downed Ghoul.

I landed few metres away and while kneeling- "You are this Ghoul-Man, right?" I tensed as I heard those words being said just few moments from me.

I turned slowly towards the origin of the sound and I stared straight into two red eyes.

He was around my age, dressing with knee-lenght short pants, white shirt and... are those seams?

"Is it true that you stick to walls?" He was distracted, absent-looking, but I just rolled with it.

"I can do that with the help of my Rinkaku."

He nodded and held his hand towards me. "Juuzou Suzuya."

I stretched my hand to his own and shook it. "Ghoul-Man."

He smiled and I grinned behind my mask.

 **I bet he's a good friend material.**

 _I don't think he can, actually.._

 **Why?**

"Juuzou!" A man dressed in a blue formal suit rushed towards us and with a small salute jumped towards some building and started to calmly climb it with my kagune, ignoring the voices and yells towards me.

Afterall I still had to prepare for the date in two days.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Rip Jason plus Juuzou-kun is introduced!**

 **Also, small update about lack of other fanfics: I started writing this chapter yesterday and I felt so much of a writer block that I just reached 3/4th of its completion. I tried to write FPO chapter today (got 1/3 done) but I found myself stuck once more. Tomorrow afternoon (Speaking in CET) I should be able to finish the chapter and focus a little more about the other TG fanfic as I came back home around 4PM and tomorrow it might be later, but I will manage the limited time and get the chapters rolling out as expected. Still, I'm sorry for this inconvenience and I hope I didn't disappoint anybody with this issue.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Alrarora** **: 'Kay!**


	11. Date

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10** **: Date**

* * *

 **You are getting quite worked up here, Takkun. I might feel offended that you are taking this date more seriously than 'ours'.**

 _Mhhhh..._

 **Are you even listening? Gah, fine! Ignore me, you jerk.**

I admit I _might_ have listened to Rize's attempt to cause a long, heated discussion but, because of the embarassing implications that could leave my mouth in that predicament, I decided to put on an internal faux-ignoring look and continued to study the shirt and pants I had selected for the date.

I sighed as I tried to suppress the memory of the costs of said clothes and prepared myself to go to Anteiku for my workshift.

I expected this few hours to pass without much issue, as usual, but..

"Kaneki! Takeo-kun is smiling, the end is nigh!"

My happiness deflated with world-record speed as Hide's loud mouth revealed the 'fan club' group entering the Café.

"H-Hide, maybe you should lower your to-" "Nonsense, Kaneki! This is a rare day as not only we got a new member BUT! Takeo-kun is smiling because something made him crack his mask! Rejoice!"

Resisting the urge to facepalm, I noted that Hide talked of a new member.

There were Kaneki, the blond teen, Yoriko was talking with Touka and...

"Hello!"

I cringed, trying to keep myself from screaming in fear as in front of me appeared a familiar white-haired boy.

The same white-haired boy from yesterday.

"H-Hello."

The young investigator from the CCG.

He pouted for a moment before returning to smile. "You didn't jump. Are you boring?"

I frowned as he stared at me down. "I fancy myself an individual difficult to scare so much."

Some familiar pressure formed around me as the boy's stare intensified, turning somehow creepier than before.

"Are you- sure?" I looked at him with a deadpanned look before nodding and he groaned.

"I am. But I do love joking once in a while?"

A smile cracked his previous composure, then he chuckled. "You are weird."

I smirked. "So are you."

 **You are the only one capable of socialising with creepy individuals, Takkun. Are you sure you are not touched?**

 _Can it, Rize-chan!_

The boy now grinned, quite pleased with the bantering. "Name's Juuzou Suzuya."

"Takeo Kawashi." He nodded and soon my attention was once more stolen by Hide.

"Dude, tell us what happened! Did you win the lottery? Did you-"

"I got a date." In that moment I felt dread being directed in my general direction and, with quick glances, I identified the origin in the one and only edgy girl.

 **I think you should ignore it.**

 _Uhg?_

 **She is trying to tell you something but she is not going to tell you verbally.**

 _S-Should I try to ask her?_

 **No. She has to be the one to take some ounce of bravery and tell you, by intervening yourself you might worsen the predicament.**

 _..Understood.._

It was a weird and confusing action but, as Rize said, maybe it was best to not interfere.

I wonder what she wanted to 'tell me' with that.

"Again?!" The blond stared at Kaneki. "Dude, you need to up your game."

The brunette blushed in embarassment. "I-I will date who I decide to date."

I nodded. "He's right, Hide." I stated. "Don't push him too much."

A grateful smile from the shy teen and a pout from his energic counterpart later and the club was already out of the shop, returning the normalcy back to the Anteiku.

* * *

The Yongling Restaurant was a renowned place for fancy dates that had been opened quite recently by some rich individuals that had come from China.

I will be honest and say that I was the most nervous I have ever been.

Tiny sweatdrops rolled from my forehead as I waited not-so-calmly for my date to arrive.

I stared at my watch.

17:30

I sighed and started to glance at the different guests that were enjoying the dinner.

I have never tried Chinese cousine but if the smell was something to go with, I was sure that I could at least eat it without complains.

Before leaving home, I had decided to take an improved drink that made my stomach capable of digesting normal food for five hours as to avoid some unpleasant accidents during the night.

I stared once more at the watch in my wrist.

17:32

 **While I understand your panic, Takkun, you are overreacting is not as if-**

17:35

 **-you are.. can you stop-**

17:36

 **-WATCHING THAT WATCH!**

 _O-O-Okay..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

17:39

 **BE QUIET!**

I almost jumped at the snap but managed to preserve my coolness externally.

God decided to answer Rize's prayers for an end to my demented panic and two hands covered my eyes from behind, a familiar giggle bringing a smile to my face.

"Who am I?~"

I decided to joke about it.

"Mhhh...is said person quite beautiful?"

She froze for a moment, tensing her hands. "I-I don't know?"

My smile turned into a grin as I continued to lightly tease her.

"Really? I think that behind me there is a beautiful green-haired, grey-eyed woman."

She poked my shoulder lightly. "Meanie."

I smiled and as she moved to her seat. "Lovely gi-" My eyes widened as I caught sight of the beautiful red one-piece dress that she was wearing and also of her beautiful hair being not restrained in that painfully-looking bun.

As my jaw fell on the table Sen giggled, her face still red at the previous embarassing compliments.

"Flatterer."

I recomposed my calm as I smile shyly. "Lovely _woman_."

Another giggle was rewarded to my ears and I felt my soul moved.

The waiter came and took our orders and we started to talk about random topics.

"Have you gotten any rest from your works?"

She nodded, a tired smile adorning her gorgeous face. "It's a tight shedule but I manage to find some free time. What about you? If I remember correctly you are still studying at University."

I nodded. "Difficult a bit but I manage to balance both study and work and get some hours of rest and random hobbies."

She seemed intrigued by my words. "You work too? I thought you were mostly a serious student, Takeo-kun."

I understood her reasoning but I shook my head. "While I take great concern about my studies, I still need some money to pay the rent, especially since my twin cousins got to stay at my flat."

She smiled but I couldn't decipher what she was thinking.

Now that I noticed, Sen-chan was very good at masking her emotions by overlapping fake ones.

"Also, Sen-chan.." I started shyly. "W-Wh-" "Food is here..."

We both deflated as the dinner was served by two waiters and I decided to deflect the discussion elsewhere.

To ask a girl at the first date why is she hiding so much from the world? What was I thinking.

 **You are dumb, Baka-kun.**

The date continued for few hours of pleasant talking, the two of us noticed that it was getting late.

"I still think I should accompany you back home."

"And I insist I don't need it, Takeo-kun." She pouted as we left the restaurant, the cold breeze gazing our body. "Yet I loved this date, Takeo-kun. Maybe we should.. do something similar in the future." She handed me a small paper with a phone number and I smiled.

"That is gr-" Two lips pressed on my cheek and I felt my own face heat up in surprise and as she relented the intimate moment I finished. " _Grand!_ "

 **You are so easy to tease~**

She giggled as she walked away. "You are funny, Takeo-kun. Never change."

I sighed longingly before turning around and starting to pace back home. I felt tired but accomplished for the first time in a while.

* * *

As Takeo went to his bed to sleep, he missed a figure entering his room from the only window there.

" _This is Takeo-kun's house? It's... homey._ "

The hooded figure walked softly towards the sleepy young man, gauging his sleeping form.

" _What a handsome smile.._ " Some of the bandages covering her face fell off, revealing her smile.

She lowered her head to his and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

" _I promise you that I will cheerish you. Always._ "

Eto finally noticed that he was starting to wake up and, with quick and silent steps, she was already out of the window and into Tokyo's night.

"W-What was-"

 **Nothing, Takkun. Go back to sleep.**

Tired and sleepy, he accepted the request and returned back in that pleasant dream where he was speaking sweet things with a familiar beautiful green-haired girl.

* * *

 **NEWS!** **After the first few days spent in jail, the trial that see Dr. Akihiro Kanou accused of experimentations on humans has been posted for the next week. While Kanou's attorney has refused to add details on the matter, several investigators have been called to inspect this secret laboratory under the Yasuhisa Mansion, showing major proof after the several anonymous calls describing terrible experimentations to turn humans in Ghouls. If said proof truly exist then the once esteemed Kanou will be given the highest punishment in our set of laws. Some activists are calling for the Death Warrant for the doctor if the verdict will see him guilty.** **That's is all for today!  
**

* * *

 **AN**

 **After a single lecture of French Studies, I think any attempt for me to even appear neutral to the language has completely vanished.**

 **It's not that I hate France or its people, it's just that after three years in my early puberty spent mostly studying by the books (since the teacher took an unexplained two-years-long leave) and this teacher that is one of those that deem the use of terms like 'jihad', 'extremist' or 'radical muslim' as propaganda, I feel like this subject has become the worst ever.**  
 **I apologise to any readers/reviewers from french-speaking nations as I didn't mean to offend any of you, it's just that I have bad memories about this particular part of my life.**

 **ANY-WAY~ 1st date between Takkun and Sen (Eto), I know it seems lacking in some part but.. it's their first date. Give 'em time and Eto will start to truly 'stalker' Takkun around.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KRKing** **: Eto is Best Gril! But no, Touka is going to be an edgier, tsundere-like version of Sakura as Mash is way more 'braver' in expanding her relationship with her senpai.**


	12. High Places

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11** **: High Places**

* * *

"Yoshitoki-san, I-I don't understand."

The man that was the director of the CCG sighed calmly as he eyed his secretary.

"There is nothing to understand, Asuka-san. Don't forget to give this to Marude-san."

The usually cheerful man finished his order with a rare note of firmness.

As the woman left the office he sat down to study once more his simple but last plan he might be able to pull before becoming extremely limited by V's hold over the other administrators.

The great Washuu Clan, once a powerful one, has turned out to be way too much _extreme_ in preserving the continuation of the family and the creation of the ultimate life form.

Their greed was what truly weakened them enough to let pesky individuals like the terrorist group to infiltrate and rot the structure of the once mighty organisation that was the CCG.

But what truly numbered the days of the prestigious family was **him**.

Kichimura had always been the problematic relative in Yoshitoki's eyes, the younger man being given major freedom and less pressure upon his choices.

It was no secret that Tsuneyoshi Washuu despised his youngest but...

The old man's actions regarding the pest had always been way more lax toward the trickster.

To a certain point the current predicament was caused by that old fool for having been too much distracted with his own things.

While Yoshitoki loved his father dearly, he was no stranger to see how the old man had fallen from his proud self and become a shadow of the past.

And now, hands almost tied and his freedom waning, the director had to resort to the last best opportunity to save himself and his son.

* * *

 **I wonder how pancakes taste like..**

 _Aw, if you want we can try to ask to your real self if she is still alive._

 **..Thank you.**

I smiled as I finished preparing the last batch of ravishing flat food on the three plates.

"Chocolate or Maple Syrup?"

My question was directed to the twins waiting patiently to eat the good-looking snack.

"Choco/Maple."

I nodded, already accustomed to their 'opposite' tastes and gave them the two bottles.

 **You want to eat it without anything?**

 _It's alright. I prefer them simple._

 **Like Sen-chan?~**

 _Like Sen-ch- Ahaha.. very funny.._

 **You were so falling for that one~**

 _In your dreams.._

As I took the first piece of the top pancake and prepared my tongue for the delicious breakfast, the door's bell rang and I paused looking at the culprit of this distraction.

Abandoning the delicious moment to see who was disturbing that almost-holy time so incessantly.

" _I'm here!_ "

Slowly I opened the door and stared at the formal looking man giving me a serious look.

"Takeo Kawashi?"

I nodded, confusion dampening my brain.

 _Who he is?_

 **Seems familiar but can't remember exactly where I saw him..**

"Itsuki Marude, Special Class Investigator. You should follow me to the CCG's Main HQ."

I blinked. Twice. "W-What?"

He sighed and looked sheepish for a moment. "It's not something terrible, Kawashi-san, but the director wishes to speak about a possible job interview."

 **Y-You have to be kidding.**

 _..You know something I don't?_

 **I think 'they' know.**

 _Who is 'they'?_

 **Dangerous people, be careful in every single action you do during this 'meeting'.**

The panicked behavior of the woman concerned my poor sleepy brain and I decided to follow her instructions.

"C-Can you wait few minutes? Just enough to get some clothes on."

The man nodded and I slowly closed the door.

I turned around and saw the two girls staring at me confused. "Nothing much. I will be away for few hours."

They looked at each other for a moment, an hesitant look on their similar visages, but they nodded and I went to dress decently for this encounter.

Closing the door behind me, I was led by the investigator outside the building and toward his car.

Once inside the vehicle, I noted something curious. "Marude-san?"

The man turned to look at me, the key barely rotated to start the black car. "Your safety belt."

He blinked and noticed himself that he had forgotten to put it on. "R-Right."

A doubt crossed my mind and I voiced it. "A-Are you not used to drive cars, Marude-san?"

The man kick-started the machine and looked annoyed for a moment. "You might say that, Kawashi-san."

I decided to not push for more as the tone underneath his words was... furious.

Even before becoming an Half-Ghoul, I barely entered the 1st Ward as I never had any reason to visit it.

Now that I am what I am, this Ward should have been first among the top ten dangerous places to visit anytime.

And now I was going to be forced into the most dangerous building of that area.

"Ta-senpai!" I froze at the familiar voice and noticed a familiar white-haired teen walking towards him.

"Juuzou?" The teen grinned. "I'm younger than you. You should be the senpai."

He shrugged. "I know but.." His grin widened. "You are super-smart."

I blinked in surprise as the young man stated those words with utter certainity.

 **Well.. he's not wrong.**

"Junior Inspector Suzuya."

The stern greeting of the man broke Juuzou's focus on me as he returned with a salute to his senior colleague.

"Inspector Marude-san~"

A scowl and a twitching eye should have been a clear sign that the man was close to break in a furious mess.

"Shouldn't you be with Shinohara-san now?" The quirky teen nodded, fueling the ticking bomb inside the old man.

"He was busy with something and I decided to wander a little."

The man was about to explode but...

He sighed. "I don't have time to this. Let's continue."

ignoring the teen, Matsude paced steely inside the building and, seeing the confused look on Juuzou's face, I shrugged as I followed the Investigator inside.

The rumor that suggested that a lot of money was being used in the CCG's budget for aesthetic stuff was incredibly wrong.

The place, while owning some modern style, felt quite lacking on terms of warmth any people would expect from the coldest workplace.

We entered the main elevator and in a matter of minutes were already on the last floor.

"Listen.. kid." Marude said, stopping for a moment. "The director might seem quite _weird_ and you might feel nervous of the man's job but.."

 _How much should I be scared?_

"Yoshitoki is a good man. He listens and doesn't push anyone anywhere."

 **He's dangerous but he's not going to attack you immediately.**

 _So... like Yoshimura-san?_

 **..Yes. Something like.. that...**

Her absent tone didn't deter me from nodding, both to her and Marude's pep talk.

"Good." He pushed from my shoulders toward the big room, ignoring the distracted secretary. "Off you go."

In a matter of moments I was already inside the room, staring at the man's chair directed to the big window.

"Takeo Kawashi. It's good that you have joined me so quickly." As he turned around to stare at me, I could see the face of the organisation that hunted down ghouls. Me included.

 **Oh, if only you could understand the irony of this part of the world..**

"M-May I ask you why you summoned me, Washuu-san?" He smiled and I felt even more confused when I felt it was _genuine_. Too _genuine_.

"The reason I called you so tempestively, Kawashi-san, is because I need your skills for something very important about Tokyo's future." He turned grim for a moment before shaking his head. "Or better I need Ghoul-Man for this job."

I blinked. "B-Beg your pardon?"

"The blood you left while fighting Yakumo Omori, _Jason_ , helped me a little with a small theory of mine. I started to compare this sample with the ones we recovered from Kanou's little laboratory and.. you two matched."

I stared calmly at the director but I was unable to restrain the blood from leaving my face and showing my utter shock at the news.

"But this is not cause of problem about the assignment. I do not seek to use you, Kawashi-san."

His suave tone might have convinced me in a normal circumstance..

 **Be. Careful.**

..but I was normal so I was technically prepared to properly decide whatever the older man wanted.

"You see, Kawashi-san, my family is not _humane_."

I stared silently as his eyes turned in Kakugans.

 _The Washuus are Ghouls?!_

 **There is a lot missing to the story but.. yes, the Washuus are Ghouls.**

 _And you knew it! Why didn't you told me about this important detail!_

 **Because I don't want to talk about the past.**

"S-Sir, the point. C-Can we skip to the point?"

He nodded, his eyes returning normal as he walked near a bookcase.

"Currently there is an attempt to destroy my family and the city, Kawashi-san. A terrorist group known as V has started to move to slowly seize the CCG and use it to create a new world order. _Their_ world order."

His lips turned downard as he sighed saddened. "My dear father, Tsuneyoshi, has failed to recognise the threat and now my life and the one of my son are in danger. Now the point is: I want you to hunt down V."

My brain was far too busy trying to stomach what I had just heard to try and rebuke, protest, _try something!_

 **There is more.. he's holding something. Something important?**

"I-Is there anything else?" The man sighed, before handing towards me a folder with several files but a lenghty document first among everything else.

My eyes scanned rapidly its content and I finished reading wide-eyed.

"Y-You want to-" "Yes." He interceded calmly. "If you accept my offer, I shall met up with the Prime Minister and the Chief of Tokyo's Police Department to reduce by 40% the CCG's budget and redefine the responsibilities of the organisation."

 **WHAT!**

My mouth hanged wide as I tried to make some sense from his words.

"B-B-But wouldn't that get you a rebellion going against you, Washuu-san?"

He smiled a tactful but very restrained smile. "I don't plan to direct the CCG for so long."

Slowly dots connected and I realised his plan. "You want to act a scapegoat and leave someone trustworthy to continue this reform."

He clapped his hand together. "Bravo, Kawashi-san!" His smile widened. "Still, I don't hope you will know _whom_ shall take over after me. Don't worry, he is a trustworthy man that will achieve this 'reformation'."

He was right. There were many that could have taken his place, some of the well-known or maybe someone that shied away from cameras.

"Here's the summarised deal: I will give you names and places to attack and arrest the members of the terrorist cell and I will proceed with this 'reform'."

It was an onesided opportunity, with me gaining the most from it but..

"What if I tried to back off the contract and don't attack V?"

His smile turned feral and I shivered a little. "Well, I will reveal your identity and deal with the 'nest' set in that coffee shop, _Anteiku_."

Gritting my teeth, I understood my predicament fully now.

"Take or leave?"

After a moment of uncertainity, I sighed and took of the hand stretched towards me and finished the handshake.

"It's good to have you to help my family, Ghoul-Man."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Had to wing a little with Yoshitoki's behavior as, while there is a little bit of him in the canon, I needed to create a reason for him to cooperate and be helpful.**

 **If it's seems to be going fast, well... there is still another organisation other than V and the good ol' director is not going to help our protagonist with it.**

 **Also.. Due to Uni's lectures I might not be able to write anything tomorrow.**

 **It's gonna be a difficult first semester as French** _ **decided**_ **to pull its hours on the first semester, so we got six subjects to deal with in this part of the year PLUS Macro and Public Rights from last year.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Alrarora** **: Thank you! Also sorry for the lack of chapters nowadays. As I said, those nasty lectures are starting to mess with my schedule :I**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: Thank you a lot and... I looked at your profile page like I do with everyone's following me and.. that part about Aquarius is true 'till the 'Attractive' and the 'Great Kisser' parts. P.S. I AM BAD LUCK SO I DON'T FEAR SUPERSTITION! xD**


	13. The manhunt begins

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **: The manhunt begins..**

* * *

If there was something that the old manager of Anteiku knew about after so many years of failure is seeing one as massive as the one he learnt about that morning.

It had all started as usual when he entered his shop and noticed the uneasy glances coming from Kouma and Irimi.

The two former leaders of the most infamous groups in the 20th Ward had started to take this behavior recently as the news regarding the CCG announcing a 'period of reforms'.

A trap. That was what it had appeared at first.

But the detailed given to the papers showed otherwise and the furious protests of several senior Investigators had revealed the genuine inner struggle inside the organisation.

With a small bow he greeted the Fueguchi family as he entered in his office quite calmly.

As the old Ghoul removed the hat from his head and put it away, he was greeted by a curious guest in the room.

"Renji, it's good to see you up so early." His tone was warm as he addressed the man he had come to love as a son.

Yomo Renji sighed and with an unusual expression in his face, threw lightly the newspaper on the wood table, catching Yoshimura's attention.

With a nod, the old man skipped ahead and read the words of the first page.

In a moment he paled as he realised what the article was about.

 **V is still alive?!**

 **As of today, various agents from the CCG and the Police Department of Tokyo have found several corpses of Ghouls disposed on an abandoned warehouse of the 3rd Ward.**

 **Further analysis identified those people as members of a former Ghoul terrorist group, known mostly as V. While many experts regarding the group's history had been at first skeptical of this discovery, the claim was upped by the recovery of a member of the group that was considered one of the most dangerous of the organisation.**

 **High-Officer Kaiko, one of the most dangerous man of V, was found in an highly damaged area of the building, the only thing left of him just his torso, parts of his eyes and an incredible amount of blood.**

A shiver passed his poor back as memories of the cold goodbye the two had shared the last time they had met each other.

He could still remember how he, as Kuzen, went to personally 'dismantle' the organisation after Ukina's death.

But who could have done what he had failed to accomplish so many years ago?

Thankfully, the article seemed to have an answer to that question.

 **Several officers have also reported the presence of a letter detailing V's main outposts and name of various other high-ranking Ghouls.**

 **While the maps and the names have not been divulged as instantly taken by a special Joint Commission led by TPD and CCG, the name of the writer has been given.**

 **Ladies and Gentleman, Ghoul-Man is now going for bigger fishes and he doesn't seem willing to stick to the 'no-killing' rule regarding dangerous Ghouls like the ones from V.**

* * *

"Eto, we might have a problem."

Another daydream shattered by the recently annoying Tatara sparked a deadly look to appear in Eto Yoshimura's face as she looked at her trusted advisor.

It would have appeared like a terrifying sight but... her bandages made it seems like a cute pout.

"What is this problem, Tatara-chan."

The tall Ghoul sighed and put the newspaper in front of his leader.

Her furious look died out as she read the first few sentences of the incriminated article and an intrigued smile replaced the previous scowl.

"So they were actually alive after this time..."

Her eyes finally landed on the important part of the paper. "Dispatch a group to steal-" "Already done."

Several documents were laid in front of her and she nodded at the efficient ways that her loyal minion had.

"We took only the ones regarding your name mostly as V had not focused much on Aoigiri in a general way."

Eto nodded once more and she returned to lazily stare at the article, noticing the final bit.

"We are doubling the recruitment effort, Tatara-chan."

The chinese Ghoul nodded and as the half-ghoul was about to give other orders her phone vibrated, signaling a message.

Calmly the SSS-class Owl took the phone out of her pouch and searched whom had interrupted her-

 **You free this saturday? -Takeo**

...

 **Should be after 15pm, y? -Sen**

Tatara frowned as Eto continued to stare at the phone intensily.

"Is there somethi-" "Shhhh."

And so the tall man sighed as he waited for his boss to finish whatever she was organising.

 **Found a nice restaurant, less formal. Wanna go out?-Takeo**

A dumb smile twitched in her visage as she nodded absently, causing more confusion to rose from the already unknowning Tatara.

 **Would be nice :) -Sen**

 **Nice! See you soon! -Takeo**

 **See you soon, bae! -Sen**

She giggled calmly as she imagined the cute blush spreading in the young man's cheeks.

"Eto?"

The half-ghoul snapped out of her creative daydreams and returned to her minion.

"Ah-Yes, Tatara-chan, you should see where Ayato has gone."

The tall ghoul frowned at his 'mission'. "What do you mean where he is 'gone'."

She sighed tiredly. "The loudmouth brat managed to escape Noro's eyes and I need someone coolheaded to return him back to the HQ."

The man seemed hesitant to take the job but he knew better than refuse his boss.

"Understood."

As he left the room, he started to hear Eto's weird giggles echoing in the hallways.

What had gotten her so cheerful...

Meanwhile Eto took away from its hiding spot the small laptop connected with the camera she had set in her 'visit' at Takeo-kun's house and stared in anticipation as her little interesting, handsome target entered the bathroom.

" _Yes! It's time for a preview!_ "

* * *

I let out a sneeze as I entered the bathroom covered in only a towel.

 **Are you getting a cold?**

 _I-I don't know. Maybe?_

Sitting down on the bathtube, I turned valve on and let the warm water cover my body.

 _Actually there is something I wanted to ask._

 **Mh?**

 _It's quite dumb..._

 **Now you got me intrigued.**

 _Does the.. kagune get dirty?_

 **...what?**

 _I mean, if it's like any limbs of my, could it get dirty?_

 **The Kagune is made by RC cells, it will not get 'dirty'.**

 _A-Are you sure?_

 **...**

Without other input, I released my Rinkaku and stared at the four vibrant tentacles left the safety of the Kohokou.

I gave a close study as I touched the unfamiliar but comforting texture of the deadly limb.

It was clean... I hoped.

* * *

"He.."

Eto stared shellshocked at the video in front of her, ignoring the object of her attention as she went back to her plans.

She had hoped for him to be human, as to redo something like what had happened to her parents.

But now that she thought it once more to that particular plan, she noticed it had some glaring holes that would have easily undermined it from the very start.

The mummy-like girl was the leader of a terrorist organisation, while her Takeo worked under her father.

She knew, after reading more of Ukina's journal, that trust was the holiest base of a relationship and she would have had to reveal her true self to the silly boy.

Yet...

She giggled once more as a blush spread quickly in her masked face, new ideas and opportunities starting to popping up in her never-surrendering brain of hers.

Takeo was probably one of Kanou's successful experiments and so he was an artificial Half-Ghoul since he had a single kakugan.

A natural one-eyed falling in love with an artificial one (and viceversa)...

"Isn't that.. romantic?" Her tone was heaved by the perverted thoughts staining her _pure_ mind.

This was a new story, one that Eto herself couldn't have hoped to live and be the protagonist of it.

Memories of her acceptance to being _alone_ to her death were now far away from her lovesick mind.

It was time to get her pretty boy all secured for herself.

She wrote a small note for Tatara to be warned of her walk, she put it on the small box near her seat and skipped away from the room and the abandoned building.

Eto Yoshimura had to get herself _ready_ for that big day after all...

A day were she hoped to gloriously lose her V-card!

* * *

 **AN**

 **I think my internet provider has some deep Stockholm Syndrome going on.**

 **My pops had already told them the contract had been closed down as they kept up a disservice for almost 10 days and now they are giving all the connection they can...**

 **If that was an attempt to steal us back to their contract, they might have something else coming their way.. ehehehe!**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for the super-late chapter but (if you haven't followed the news I published in FPO's ANs) I've been having terrible internet issues and the technical service did nothing for nine days.**

 **My phone's offer also expired so I had to pay 1.90€ in exchange of 1/2 GB (AND IT LASTED JUST 1 DAY).**

 **Now that my ranty mood has been satisfied, I hope to hear some feedback, good and bad(constructive stuff, not flaming because of personal issues!).**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: Ok. Also, funny tidbit: yesterday I had a nightmare about using a small bible to 'exorcise' something I could see.. the end of that bad dream was me being jumped on by something. Kinda superspoopy since Halloween is closing up!**

 **Alrarora** **: The three Cs: Crackdown, Crackdown, Crackdown! No mercy for super-terrorists!**

 **KRKing** **: YESSSSSS!**


	14. Courtship Denied

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13** **: Courtship Denied**

* * *

My head **hurts**.

It had all started like a normal morning, spent chatting with the twins and preparing for the important date.

I was wearing fresh clothes, a nice smile and I was ready to make Sen Takatsuki my girlfriend.

Or that was until I was ambushed by a tall man with a single Kagune.

Said Kagune had struck me on the abdomen and had launched me onto a resilient wall, almost having it crack at my impact.

He was donning a smiling mask and a long red robe, his expression impossible to recognise.

"A-Are you kidding.." I spat some blood as I finally noticed the real extent of the damage.

His Bikaku took a large part of his stomach, leaving me weakened, shocked and confused.

 **GET UP!**

Rize's yells were turning feral, the woman threatened by the tall Ghoul.

The large tendril returned to the attack but it was too slow.

Three Rinkaku tentacles converged upon the offending Bikaku and, in a short struggle, overwhelmed it and managed to pierce through the tall Ghoul's Kagune and head.

...!

I snapped back in action as the head started to regenerate and, completely scared by the absurd healing factor, I started to run as fast as possible away from the alley, away from **that thing**.

My legs accelerated their pace and I started to speed up beyond humans' regular records.

 **LEFT!**

I jumped away just in time to dodge that blasted Bikaku and a Rinkaku emerged to cut it cleanly in half.

The chase continued but I knew that the monster was much faster and powerful than I was.

 **Problem: How do you beat something big?**

His eyes glinted in deadpan but those soon glanced at the construction site on the side.

 _Solution: We hide from it?_

I lacked the firepower and the patience to deal with someone as problematic as the one who was continuing this mad run to kill me.

Maybe the bloodloss was truly affecting my capacity...

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it, noticing that my hands was pale and trembling.

"H-Hello?" I cursed my frail tone and I barely restrained myself from facepalming as the caller answered.

" _Takeo-kun? Did something happen?_ "

"N-N-No.. why?"

" _You are quite late and you seem in pain. I will not repeat myself, did something happen?"_

Biting back a pained gasp as the cold wind grazed my wounds I put on a faux smile in my face.

"I-It's nothing- I was just e-enjoying myself a walk when I got m-mugged."

Silence fell on the other side of the call but few moments later Sen replied with a weird, quiet tone.

" _Where are you?_ "

I flinched at her voice but replied nonetheless. "C-Construction site on.. the 12th."

My expectations of her worried about my situation and calling the police were met with shock as the call ended.

I stared at the phone for a while before sighing.

 **Jump forward!**

Blinking at the warning a quite familiar Bikaku breached the cement floor and almost cut off my legs.

Thankfully I had partially moved out and it just took some part of the left leg's side.

"Son of a gun! Can you leave me alone? I'm busy!"

The man didn't reply, continuing with the silent attitude.

Once more his Kagune came close and tried to take more flesh from my body and once more it was destroyed by my Rinkaku-! *CRUNCH*

I fell backward and I stared in silent cold shock as where once stood my left arm was now a stump.

 **You will regenerate from that, get a grip on yourself!**

My missing limb was being devoured by a second Bikaku and I started to feel my sight waver.

 _ **Hunger...**_

My mouth watered as the monster stepped forward, my back itched in pain and anger as something else was released from my Kakuhou.

One moment the tall Ghoul was ready to finish me off, the following one its head was flying away from his body.

My tired eyes glanced in awe at the black tendril, so slim and blade-like.

 _So coooooo-_ *Thud*

Before all strenghts left me because of the bloodloss, I could have sworn I heard a familiar voice approaching where I fell.

* * *

Noro mused darkly at the unexpected development as Eto's newest target had managed to develop a Kakuja.

His head managed to return to the thing that was his 'body' and he glanced towards the young man's general direction.

"Noro~" The Ghoul stopped, frozen on spot as the small figure that was Eto Yoshimura approached from the shadows. "You naughty minion, I told you to **not** follow me and yet you disobeyed. You silly, silly **, silly, SILLY THING!** "

The zombified Ghoul didn't move as Eto's Kagune teared into him and left his corpse in pieces, knowing that he could come back from that.

"You had a simple rule, one that you broke so willingfully. Maybe I should just end you like I had thought so many years ago.. I mean, you kind of smell.."

Something resonated inside Noro but the giant didn't reply and let the lecture proceed.

"And now..." She crouched, near the bleeding Takeo. "What to do with you?"

She hummed while her mind silently created plans and evaluated ideas of this new issue.

Yet one managed to beat all of them, sending several perverted images in the already insane brain of the young woman.

" _This could be a good idea to try a nurse costume and play the doctor game... ehehehehe."_

She stared at her hand and removed part of the bandages from one of the fingers, then created a small cut on it and brought her finger to the young man's mouth.

Almost brain-dead because of the painful encounter, Takeo started to lick the strange liquid and soon started to nibble at the finger.

A giggle echoed in Eto's throat as she continued to set the steps for the ultimate plan.

 _Their_ ultimate plan!

But for now...

" _Aren't you a glutton one... I wonder if you will behave like this in... other places~"_

* * *

 **AN**

 **The Ghoul-Man has been kidnapped, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, THE GHOUL-MAN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!**

 **Poor Takkun had prepared everything for the date, paying a lot to preordinate and now he was kidnapped... by his girlfriend?**

 **This predicament sure can bring some heated debates in how our dear protagonist is fucked and** _ **fucked**_ **... XD**

 **Also yes, this fanfic will last until Chapters 20-21 as I don't see a reason to give it too much extended effort without breaking the whole crack-ey element. Plus, I have like 4 Fanfics that I'm updating in this period so... something has to go.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: Eto-chan vs the World... is this a good FANFIC IDEA! xD**

 **Deadpool517** **: Actually V's thugs are pretty weak in this period of the series, Donato and Furuta are going to be pain in the arses to deal with.**

 **Alrarora** **: Thank you!**


	15. Metempsychosis

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14** **: Metempsychosis**

* * *

Pitch black.

A wind.

No pain, just.. rest.

A familiar voice called for me but... I recalled the cold and suffering of that horrible, **horrible** place.

My soul quivered as the quaking force of the pulling and soon there was no darkness, no wind.

Just a red and blue sky and a smooth floor which I felt my body rest upon.

A plum-haired woman sobbed on my chest, tears falling freely on my shirt, wetting it.

"D-Don't g-go. I-I lost e-enough!"

My hand sluggishly moved to pat the young woman's discomfort and slowly her cries lessened.

A pair of Kakugans stared into my eyes and I glanced back, my single one flaring in a pleasant warmth.

 **Don't let me go.**

In a curious moment, her face approached mine and I felt warmth spread in my lips.

 **My eyes opened and I wasn't liking this world anymore!**

The room was a makeshift hospital one and it stunk of the rancid smell of alcohol.

I slowly got up from the harsh bed and stared in front of me, a mirror giving my reflection.

My blank expression held strong even through concern and worry flooded my perplexity.

My hair had white spots, my face was slimmer and... the hunger was once more there.

Yet differently from before, it was easy to control and my attention was soon turned to the important issue.

I stared at my seemingly fine left arm, looking at it as if trying to find something that could scream 'abnormal'.

 **Something is wrong.**

I blinked as I remembered whom was talking.

 _How so?_

 **The white patches... those are not usual in a Ghoul regeneration. I think Kanou did mistakes in that operation.**

 _I wonder if those were truly mistakes or just a sadistic streak during the tests._

I jumped off the bed and I tested my current strenght.

It was good, not decent, but good enough to leave this place once for all.

Disregarding the status of my clothes, I started to walk away from the room and into the abandoned hallways of the building.

 **This is truly nostalgic.. not in the positive way.**

 _I would have been skeptical if it was the opposite._

 **Jackass...**

Finally my little stroll took me to the staircase that descended on the entrance room.

Halting for a moment, I jumped quickly away as an annoying bastard decided to present himself with his Bikaku.

My fists clenched and I stared at the tall masked Ghoul with a blank look.

No words left my mouth as I saw the second Bikaku moving for the kill but sadly helping me in my little experiment.

My feet landed upon the large tendril and I pushed myself towards the Ghoul.

I was quick before, but I felt the world blur at my current speed and it wasn't the only thing showing my newfound agility.

The previously busy Bikaku moved to intercept my assault but missed by mere instants, grazing part of my side.

"Disappointing!"

I jumped over the Ghoul and didn't concern myself to turn around, my attention taken by the mask on the heads now in my hands.

The mask started to crack as my grasp got tighter and tighter, small tendrils coming from the severed head trying to cease my attempt and a shift signaling that the body was coming to regain its upper 'limb'.

"You are not a simple Ghoul..." A squelch echoed in the empty entrance as the head I was holding finally got crushed by might. "..but you cannot live without head, can you?"

My onesided question was yet answered as the corpse stopped its action, froze for a moment and then collapsed like a stringless puppet.

 **A shocking outcome. I expected him to get up.**

 _I am glad he's not moving at all._

The mixed thing made of mask's and skull's shards fell on the ground with a thud as I walked away from the building, and started to speed up through roofs toward home.

* * *

Kurona sighed as she stared at the frantic back and forth her twin sister was doing in front of her as she called once more their caretaker's phone.

He had told them that he was going to return home late as he was going out for a date.

It's been eight hours since he had left and he had been impossible to track via normal ways.

The twins had called at Anteiku and he had not been there nor he had been seen nearby by the other workers.

This last thing actually turned out to be also a mistake as one Touka Kirishima had decided to wait in the opposite sofa as they all continued to hope in Takeo showing back.

The door bell rang and Nashiro sprung into action and went to the entrance, opening the door quickly.

Her eyes stared in shock as her hopes were answered... just in a very morbid way.

Takeo was barely standing, his clothes torn and shredded as if assaulted by a rabid animal and his hair had white spots.

"I-I'm back." Then he fell on the ground, snoring loudly.

And all hell broke lose.

* * *

Eto stared in muted surprise as she examinated Noro's remains and she whistled at the bloody work.

She remembered being lectured by Kanou about the artifical one-eyed Ghouls capacity to increase their RC input but to be able to utterly destroy her little puppet was kind of shocking even for her to expect.

Thankfully, her little obsession wasn't going to connect his predicament to her and _thankfully_ he will never know about their little _moments_ they shared during his short coma.

Nothing much except some groping, photo shots and her 'cleaning' him up.

Hehehehe~ she was so going to use the photos to lighten up in her alone times.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I have a lot to explain with this chapter and I hope to make the point clear to everyone reading: The reason why Takeo doesn't show the same radical behavioral changes like Kaneki is because he never held back against killing people for his and others' survival.**

 **The reason why he got much stronger than Shironeki was against Jason is because he had already been training and his RC cells grew exponentially because of his 1/4th Kakuja and the regeneration of his left arm.**

 **The term 'Metempsychosis' is translated literally as 'Inside' and 'Soul' and it has been chosen to indicate Takeo's little trip in his mind and the connection between him and Rize.**

 **Until now their interaction had been limited to mere talking but now that the damage he had taken against Noro in the previous chapter send his consciousness deeper than before, poking at the simple barrier between reality and dream.**

 **The weird encounter between Rize and him: is it real or just an hallucination?**  
 **This has been left an open question for you to answer and for me to never reveal.**

 **Have fun!**

 **P.S. For some reason I find the three sets of personalities I've been giving to Eto in my fanfics but, if I have to choose between shizzle and gigglez, I think Pervy!Eto is my fave! xD**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: Triple Ouchie with a slice of 'ugh's!**

 **KRKing** **: Yep! Also another twist. Last time I promise.**


	16. Operation 'Tree Cutter'

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15** **: Operation 'Tree Cutter'**

The island of Rushima, sited few kilometers away from the bay of Tokyo, is a relic of WW2.

A place turned into a massive system of fortifications built by the IJA to defend the capital from naval invasion, after the was it was left to collect dust as it lacked any potential to be converted in something else.

It was the perfect place to settle an important headquarter, or at least, in case of halting large scale assaults, one of the main characteristics relative to the CCG.

 **Yet it has a major flaw.**

 _Massive tunnels connected the intricate maze of bunkers to Tokyo, thus making it incredibly vulnerable to individual strikes from the main islands._

I was still livid about what had happened few days ago and the realisation of whom was leading the organisation ended up fueling my my thirst of vengeance.

 **Shocking! Takkun isn't as dense as he sounded few months ago!**

 _But I cannot piece together what Se-_ _ **Eto**_ _might have done to my body during this time. You said you could see what happened to my body while I was on my coma but you have yet to tell me what nefarious experiments that vile woman might have done._

 **...A-About that. I think you don't want to know.**

 _What do you mean? I sure want to know what kind of evil things she might have done to me-_ _ ***BOOM***_

 **There! The distraction! We need to go now!**

To enter the headquarter, I needed to have a clear or an almost clear path to my objective.

Thus I decided to create some explosive and sent it on a backpack inside a boat towards Rushima while I prepared to blitz through the tunnels.

 _F-Fine! But I will ask Eto that when I captured her._

 **Okay!**

My legs pushed forwards through the abandoned concrete way and, ten minutes later, I was entering the gigantic fortification.

Several cloaked Ghouls moved in an insane order as they tried to investigate the origin of the loud explosion.

Knowing that I had to enter inside a place with so many enemies with extremely-receptive noses, I had the idea of coating the Ghoul-Man suit in a special liquid that eliminated most of my smell from my clothes and literally made me invisible to their 'sensors'.

Soon I found inside a large, isolated room and I eyed quickly left and right as to be sure nobody was there.

 _It seems too easy..._

 **Don't jinx it!**

Her voice trembled for a moment as I backed away from a barrage of RC spikes and my attention turned to an oddly familiar dark-blue haired teen.

"You are not going anywhere, you fucktard!"

...That sounded even more familiar.

The Ghoul rushed towards me, keeping me alive to interrogate far too deep in his mind for him to care.

The first punch missed and so did the following kick.

Punch, punch, kick, Ukaku-!

 _Is that Touka's little brother?_

 **He does bear a striking resemblance to the waitress.**

Then that meant I couldn't kill him without having to deal with Touka.

 _The things I do for my good friends..._

"S-STAY STILL, YOU FUCKFAC-! GAH!"

His mask dropped showing even more features that he shared with his big sister.

"You are Ayato Kirishima."

His Ukaku renewed his attack with another barrage of spikes.

"Why should I tell you the truth?!" He said furiously, hands holding his broken nose.

"Because!" My fist easily found its way into his exposed belly and painfully impacted upon his chest. "I don't like seeing girls crying."

I stared at the unconscious teen, disappointed.

 **I had expected Aogiri to send someone much more experienced to deal with us.**

 _Don't jinx it!_

My attempts to avoid any further bad luck backfired terribly as a terrifying feminine giggle echoed in the empty room.

" _ **I think I should seriously review Ayato-kun's potential if he failed to make a stand against you. But-**_ Fuck it!"

A soft hand grabbed my shoulder and I paled at the sensation.

"Hello~" The childish tone was creepy and scary but it was just my own anger at the organisation that kept me from bolting away and shrieking unmanly.

"Hello there." My attempt to imitate McGregor's voice caused the little mummy-like Ghoul to giggle.

"Ah! A man of culture!"

She gave a small curtsie. "I'm Eto!"

And so my shaky smile died as my ire bubbled once more forth in my mind.

"Indeed? You are Eto Yoshimura, daughter of Ukina and Kuzen and leading bitch of Aogiri Tree?!"

Eto stopped projecting her cheerful aura as she thought about the oddly specific set of facts.

"I think.. Yes for all three accounts!"

The neutrality shattered as I launched myself onto the one being that betrayed my trust and I hated the most.

The SSS-Rank Ghoul eeped in surprise as my power tackle pushed the both of us towards the wall, breaking it and pulling us into another room.

A slap stopped the unholy screech coming from my mouth and, as my grasp lessened at the unexpected strike, Eto pushed herself away from me and towards the...?

 **That seems to be a throne.**

"Meanie!" The mummy-like Ghoul scowled as she adjusted her cloak. "You almost broke the bandages. You pervert!"

 **Ironic..**

"You are going to pay for what you did to me!"

The woman paused from replying before seeming confused at the statement.

"I.. I don't think I've ever done anything to you. I've killed and maimed people once in a while but I am sure I would have remembered doing something against you and your oddly endearing body."

...

"Beg your pardon?"

Eto shook her head from her daydream and she sighed. "Sorry. It's just that I'm suffering from BDS and I'm unable to think straight at the moment."

"BWS?"

"That is the acronym to what Tatara think I have. Boyfriend Withdrawal Syndrome."

My heart froze in that single moment and I stared wide-eyed at the one-eyed Ghoul.

"Wha-"

"I mean, I might dream about Takeo-kun, I might write smut about him and me and I might have some weird genderbent wet dreams but I don't think it is that wrong. Also the throne is for him."

She pointed at the red pillow on it.

"It was quite painful to sit there so I decided to put something make it soft. I would have wanted yellow but-" "It's your favourite color." An hand shot on my mouth as I realised what I had just done and stared wide-eyed as Eto paused and turned around looking at me skeptically.

"How do you know tha-t!"

She froze for few moments and started to whisper several things. "You have a Rinkaku kagune, you are one-eyed and you know about me... possibly from father."

A small smile appeared on her bandages-mask. "Takeo-kun!~"

 **Retreat! RETREAT!**

My hand swiftly took the grappling hook and I shot the hook to the open roof.

The powerful pull barely got me away from something large as it tried to tackle me. " **TAKEO-KUN!** "

 _I-Is she-_

 **We are fighting the goddamn One-eyed Owl!**

As my feet landed on the surface of the rooftop, I started to run away from the thing as fast as possible.

A loud thud signalled the Kakuja having finished its jump and now coming towards me.

 **JUMP!**

I jumped few metres high and dodged another power tackle. " **You can't run from me~** "

"Watch me!"

A distorted giggle sent chills to my back as her twisted smiley-mask twitched in amusement. " **I watch you but I focus only on your butt!** "

"Stay away from my booty, you creep!"

Another giggle, more chills.

My Rinkaku targetted her exposed back and surprisingly pierced its armor, drawing some blood.

" **Now YOU are aiming at my butt. Does that make you a creep too?** "

"Shut up! I'm confused myself!"

Several members of Aogiri stared distantly at the weird fight while Tatara watched in the distance some approaching figures. "The CCG is coming."

Some subordinates that heard his words, turned to the others and barked orders to evacuate the island.

As the panicked escape started, the fight between us intensified.

" **Just surrender, Takeo-kun! You are not strong enough to keep up with me!** "

Several tendrils shooted from the behemoth directed to lil' old me.

 **It's time to use** **it** **!**

I nodded to myself as I felt RC-cells forming a small armor covering my face and chest and two large reinforced tentacles leaving my Kohukou and converging upon the opponent's kagune.

A small skirmish of power happened as the two Kagunes entered in contact but I was sure of one thing. * **RRRRRRRRRRIPPP***

Mine was stronger!

Eto's tendrils were cleanly cut in half and my Kagune proceeded into piercing her Kakuja, revealing her and... her nakedness.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" My face turned red as a normal familiar giggle entered my ears.

"Why? Don't you like it~"

Embarassed, confused and incredibly aroused, I decided to end it there.

My kagune pulled her out of her Kakuja and I used my web-like net to tie her up. "Kinky~"

My head threatened to implode at the sheer insanity of the situation and, while the helicopters carrying police officers and CCG investigators stormed the area, I was already on my way home, a green-haired giftbox giggling on my back the whole treck.

* * *

 **AN**

 **The crack is strong in this chapter...**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Alrarora** **: I think you did miss a chapter.**

 **KRKing** **: You call that fan service but I think that by the end of :re anime you will change your idea regarding the twins. And yes, pervy!Eto is life! xD**


	17. Confusion continues!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16** **: Confusion continues!**

* * *

The following day was a tense one for lil' old me as I started the shift at Anteiku.

Tired eyes, my body was sore as hell as I had to guard Eto from freeing herself from the special rope I had created with a more resilient net similar to my webs.

To make it worse, the SSS-Rank Ghoul didn't cease to speak about her plans regarding me.

Conquering Tokyo, killing those who opposed her and something about baby-making but, by the time the last argument commenced I had already lost my hearing and was too much focused in the nice book that I took to read while on the duty-

"Oh! It ends with the protagonist learning it was all a dream!"

My right eye twitched while Rize howled foul words in my mind as this continued for at least five times.

The sun finally rose high on the sky and I praised as if I was Solaire of Astoria.

As the twins woke up from their sleep, I gave them clear instructions on how to deal with the highly manipulative and convincing woman and demanded that they at all costs didn't approach her.

Thus when I entered Anteiku barely awake, Irimi, Kouma and Touka took notice of my state and helped a little when I started to get confused on some orders.

Two hours later, Yoshimura showed up and he too noticed my zombie-like self.

"Takeo, might you follow me in my office."

It was a question, more like an order and I, in the state in was, nodded and followed slowly the manager inside his office.

"Please, lay on one of the couches. You are clearly unable to stand up."

I complied and my appreciation towards couches increased as it felt comfy and relaxing.

"I understand that you are still recovering from that experience and I will once more ask you to take a week-long leave-" "It's not that. It's... it kinda is your fault."

The man looked confused. "How so?"

"I mean indirectly speaking. Do you remember how you did not tell me how your daughter, the woman I am dating, is the leader of Aogiri?"

An embarassed smile replaced the thin line on Kuzen's face. "I might remember, yes."

"Well, she is completely obsessed with me. When I captured she revealed that she has those plans about marrying me and doing every stuff known about bedding!"

Shockingly enough, the manager smiled. "Quite dedicated, isn't she?"

I paused as his amused words entered my ears. "Yoshimura-san, there's nothing funny about keeping guard for fourteen hours to someone that keeps saying the lewdest words possible."

"Actually.. I might have forgotten telling you about something regarding my late wife."

I looked quizzically at the old man as he seemed to remember happily that part of his past.

"You know, Ukina was extremely blunt about relationship even early on." He chuckled and I listened at his tale. "She was already planning to have three children two weeks being in a close relationship."

 **...That's some serious foreplanning...**

 _If with serious you mean crazy._

 **You aren't that much 'sane', Takkun. You have had some curious dreams few days ago, even when plotting the assault Rushima.**

 _Details!_

"The problem is that Aogiri kidnapped me and did stuff to me." I meekly rebuked only to be met with the manager shaking his head.

"Did she planned to hurt you in that way?"

...

"Actually... she didn't say anything about that."

Yoshimura nodded. "Good. Then when you- wait did you say you captured her?"

An embarassed chuckle left my mouth as the man walked dangerously close to me. "C-Can we talk about this without resorting to violence?"

"Sure... son."

Pain and embarassment rained upon my poor body and brain.

* * *

Kishou Arima nodded at the taxist's tariff and gave him the money he asked, then he leaved the car and walked towards the flat Eto had mentioned in the curt call she had with him about a new plan.

The formal-dressed man went up the staircase until he reached the third floor and, as he walked through the mostly empty hallways, he made eye contact with the second-in-command of the one-eyed Ghoul.

"Arima-sama." "Tatara."

Their greeting amiable but restrained by respect and formality.

Arima slowly brought his closed fist towards the door and knocked loudly.

The door opened to reveal a young dark-haired girl whose eyes widened at the two visitors.

Slowly the teen backpedaled away from the door letting the two blank-looking men enter the house.

"Tatara-chan! Arima-chan!" Eto giggled from her forced seat, uncaring of the restrains. "It's good to see you both here."

The dangerous Ghoul make a mock attempt to move from the strong rope but nothing seemed to relent those. "Dangit, those sure are sturdy ropes."

"Eto." Arima's calm tone broke her musing as she snapped her head at him.

"Yes, yes. Always the stick-in-the-mud, Arima-chan. So can you like remove the ropes and kill the two girls."

With her head she pointed at the scared twin girls staring at them.

"Actually... yes and no."

...

"Why not! It might reduce the competition I have with Takeo-kun!"

"Yes. About Kawashi-san, he made sure to vincolate the CCG to protect his family."

Eto paused for a moment and hummed. "How did he- Oh, right he is Ghoul-Man and he demolished V."

"Part of it."

...

"Are you hiding stuff from jolly ol' me, Kishou?"

Tatara flinched as his boss' tone got an edge on it and decided to continue his silent listening.

"No. It was something limited to Kawashi-san because of the contract between him and my predecessor."

Eto snorted at his formality. "You got very boring ever since you became CCG President, Kishou."

* * *

I paced slowly through the staircase, directed towards home and, as I reached the hallway, noticed the flat's door being open.

Ready to fight some burglars I blitzed towards the entrance.

"OK! WHO'S THere..."

The charge died as soon as I eyed the two tall men inside the living room, now staring at me.

"Takeo-kun!"

 _GODDAMNIT!_

...

 _W-Wait!_

I noticed the scared look on the twins' faces and gulped loudly. "G-Girls, did you apply the second passing of the stuff I told you to put on the ropes?"

Before they could answer, the unthinkable in my mind happened..

 ***SNAP***

And I was pushed on the ground by an excited green blur. "I got you~"

A groan left my throat as I knew this was going to be hell to live through.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Eto is free, Arima is the CCG Leader and has to give some news regarding V and Tatara, Kuro and Shiro watch the scene silently.**

 **Ain't that the recipe for madness?**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Alrarora** **: It was Takeo 'going out of his Ghoul-Man persona' to be angry at her. He thought until now that it was Eto plan to kidnap him like that but... it wasn't! (Still, if the date would have gone bad she would have kidnapped him anyway.)**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: Maybe on the** **Daily Lemon** **I will put a chapter dedicated to this ship but I have to yet publish a chapter long overdue there.**

 **innocent kaneki ken** **: there :)**

 **KRKing** **: Nooooooooooooo, don't blame Ishida-senpai! He has done a fantastic job... until the rushed end.**


	18. No Sleep for the Wicked Ones

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Warning** **: Partial Nudity and Ecchi Moments in this Chapter. You have been warned!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17** **: No Sleep for the Wicked Ones**

* * *

"C-Can you like stop groping my butt?"

A giggle elicited a groan from my throat as Eto continued to fondle my back.

"But it's so soft! Plus I am just showing my love."

I sighed, the pillow where my head sat doing nothing to solve the murderous migraine.

"You know that there are other **moderate** ways to show affection, Eto-chan?"

The green-haired woman's smile merely widened as she sniffed softly at my naked chest.

Oh, before we continue with the pressing issue, I'm currently lying on the bed, wearing just a pair of pants and socks, and my former/current girlfriend was using my body as a body-pillow, wearing just her birthday suit.

"Silly Takeo-kun! You should know that those measle things don't matter before true love. Also, I think we can both agree that we would fail epicly in conforming with society's standards of dating."

 **I can understand that logic.**

 _YOU SHOULD SUPPORT ME, NOT JOINING HER SIDE._

 **Actually I think I'm on** _ **your**_ **side, Takkun. I know the small tent growing down under and I don't understand you silly thing. You have a naked woman, a beautiful and bountiful one to that, and you are restraining from just giving in to the truth.**

 _Why are you even bothered by that?_

 **...Takkun, do you remember that curious moment we had before you mauled that smiling-guy to smitheerins?**

 _...I do?_

 **Well.. I think something has changed about our connection. I feel more tuned to your emotions, I know what you are thinking and... I share your own..** _ **moments**_ **.**

 _Oh. Oh, wait! No!_

 **Taaaakkun! Give in~ I need some relief after those stressful moments~**

 _Begone THO-_

I yelped as Eto's hand wandered near the small mountain that was growing under her ministrations.

"I found heave-!"

She froze and slowly turned her head towards the groin she was molesting, eyeing the curious lenght of lil' Takkun with... eagerness.

"Takeo-kun?"

I restrained myself from flinching at the weird tone the fellow one-eyed had. "Y-Yes?"

She showed a feral smile before giggling. "I think this mean you want **it**!"

 _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-_

 **-One Lemon Later- ( You can find this lemon on the Daily Lemons by JustBukharin in Archive of Our Own!)**

 **Why I can't feel my legs...**

 _You don't have a body, Rize._

 **Oh right. Why I can't feel** _ **your**_ **legs?**

 _I think the current theory is the fact I just lost my V-Card and possibly broke my legs' bones in the process._

" _Good Morning~_ "

I opened my eyes as a pair of lips pecked hungrily at my own.

Eto giggled as I blinked thrice at the interesting scene.

I lacked my pants and my underwear and we were sweating and...

...

...

"You seem less needy now."

She nodded moving her head back to my chest.

"I am satisfied with what I gained last night... I am lucky, it seems.."

She sighed in relief, closing her eyes as one of my hands started to pet her hair.

 **I wonder how extraphysical coitus would feel like...**

 _I-I am not ready for those kind of theories, Rize-chan._

 **But you will in the future! That's why I will wait patiently and enjoy the pleasure you gain from your thirsty girlfriend.**

That was one of the saddest realisation and I frankly hoped to delay that predicament as much I could because I knew I could not win against their joined efforts.

"Up for some breakfast?"

Eto continued to nuzzle my chest, blatantly ignoring my question.

"Eto. Break-fasto?"

The nuzzling stopped. "...Okay. But then back to bed."

"What about-" "Tatara will abide to my word, darling. He will not disturb us."

I clenched my jaw in annoyance. "That wasn't what I meant-!" A light peck disrupted part of my mind's function.

"I know~"

I groaned and decided that, just in that case, I would give Eto the whole day.

I-It wasn't because I was actually falling back in love! I wanted proof of her change! Yes! That's what it was!

* * *

"Manager?"

The staff at Anteiku was enjoying a moment of quiet as very few clients were present in the shop, thus Touka decided to see why someone was missing that particular day.

"Yes, Touka?"

She sighed and crossed her arms close to her chest.

"Do you know why Takeo-Senpai is absent today?"

To the Kirishima's surprise, Yoshimura's smile widened.

"Considering whom was staying at his flat and knowing the particular circumstances, I think Takeo-kun got stuck in _personal_ issues."

The young Ghoul blinked in confusion as the elder appeared to be shining in that moment.

"...Alright?"

"But I advise you to not visit today. No, you may visit him tomorrow morning as, I think, Koma and Irimi can take your workload for the first shift."

...

The girl didn't ask more, still trying to decipher the old man's words and tones.

While Touka tried to make sense of this issue, in one of the tables another girl grinned eye to eye.

"Did you heard that, Mama? Takeo-niichan got together with Sen-neechan."

Ryouko Fueguchi smiled at the innocent tone of her daughter and giggled as her husband groaned behind the newspaper he was reading.

"Now that I think about it..." She said, turning to Asaki. "Shouldn't Hinami be told the _Talk_ , dear?"

Behind that cheap paper, the good doctor muttered a silent cry as because of the young man he had now to deal with this problem once more.

The worst part was that Ryouko seemed to have planned this trap early on just for him to fall into without any way of leaving the delicate discussion...

* * *

 **AN**

 **The end is approaching! And Eto got what she wanted and** _ **more**_ **...**

 **Also What. Is. Rize!?**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Alrarora** **: No prob!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: She is the thirstiest of the three Etos I'm writing. And Thank you!**

 **KRKing** **: Good!**


	19. Crashing the House of Cards

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18** **: Crashing the House of Cards**

* * *

"This is Sunlit Garden..."

The island looked like one of those that rich people go to relax, away from work.

 **Its external beauty is indeed unique, yet the facilities...**

 _Don't. I understand and we will finish this as swiftly as possible._

She giggled. **Thank you, Takkun.**

"Takeo-kun, can you take me to some of those fancy resorts during our honey moon?"

 _Dang it!_

"Sure.." My deflated tone did nothing to reduce the chirpiness of my new pain in the butt.

Sure, Eto was the sweetest girl I had the opportunity to be engaged with but her drive was pushing me into insanity..

 **Heh-hem?**

 _No offence but we did what? An half-date?_

 **..Yes, but I thought I was special to you, Takkun~**

...

Is it me or female ghouls are as volatile as a nuclear bomb?

"Tatara and Eto will try and find Nimura through the innermost section of the compound, while you and I, Takeo-san, shall take care of **him**."

 _Who?_

 **...**

 _R-Rize?_

 **...**

Ignoring the radio silence, I nod at Arima's plan. "Understood but why is this ' **him** ' this much feared for even the CCG's Reaper be afraid of?"

A pair of bandaged arms encircled my head from behind as the small Ghoul nuzzled on my shoulder.

"Tsuneyoshi Washuu was the strongest CCG's investigator, he is stronger than Kishou himself."

...Dafuq!

"Uhhh..."

"But don't worry!" Eto giggled, looking the least worried. "You are good enough to support Kishou in the fight."

 _So I am going to be just a support in the fight... heh._

 **You cannot win a one-on-one fight against father-**

 _FATHER?! T-THAT OLD MAN!?_

 **He is an old man yes, but he is... you know what, it will still be creepy in any possible way I could explain it.**

Suppressing the approaching migraine, I nodded and stared at the white-haired man. "Okay. Just.. don't die on me."

The Reaper _smiled_ at my words but didn't reply as we started to enter the buildings.

 _Should I be worried that Arima found my words amusing?_

 **..He seems like an Emo. Maybe he is suicidal?**

 _It's possible. I mean, who would like to live with that hair color and be called old man in their early thirties._

 **...Takkun?**

 _Yes?_

 **Will I always be young to you?**

...

 _Is this a trick question?_

 **Just answer it.**

 _*Sigh* Yes, I will always find you gorgeous, Rize-chan._

She smiled. **Thank you, Takkun.**

I barely focused on the humungous size of the structures, following Arima as I continued with my musings with purple-haired woman in my head.

...That actually sounds quite crazy.

 **I thought we already passed that checkpoint, Takkun. You are not** _ **that**_ **crazy.**

 _Jeez, thank you for your faith in me.._

My gloomy reply sparked another giggle from the young woman.

 **Baaka~**

I snorted and I was thankful that the investigator in the lead didn't react much to my weird behavior.

The small run ended as we found ourselves in what seemed to be a traditional dojo.

Sitting on the centre of the room stood an old man with long hair and a long beard.

Eyes barely giving recognisition to our presence, I could state for sure that-

 _Arima is your brother._

 **Indeed- Oh, you mean because he looks like the old fool? Well..**

She hummed quietly before nodding.

 **They do look similar..**

"Arima... and Kawashi.."

I blinked as the old man calmly addressed me with my real name and I took a tiny step back as he stood up from his seat, a muramasa katana still sheated in his hands.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this... Kishou, sit."

I was about to counter that order but I was shocked to see the Reaper _taking seat_ as the old man demanded.

"Kawashi... I heard a lot about you... you are like your father.."

My teeth gritted behind the mask as the man removed slowly the sword from its scabbard and took a small stance.

"I hope he will forgive me... like anyone else..."

While I didn't consider myself a SSS-Rank, I thought my reflexes were among the quickest in the city.

*Shlink*

But as my Kagune took shape as to deflect the old man's swift strike, two of the four tendrils were cut off by the blurry sword to my silent horror.

"Disappointing... you are not thinking..."

The taunt sent some cold shivers of fury to my brain as I tried to understand how I was supposed to win this one.

 _His sides!_

The remaining two tendrils moved in a pincer manouver yet to my dismay those were intercepted by a long, semi-circular swing from the Washuu.

 **Your eyes can see his movements but your Kagune can't react quickly enough-**

 _I need to switch to a form without too much mass for him to hit._

My stumped Kagune retreated safely in the Kakuhou and I took a fighting style.

The old Ghoul blinked at this and a tiny smile appeared on his grim-looking visage.

"Good.."

The attacks were still quick, drawing some flesh cuts on my skin but never dealing any mortal damage as I was capable of regenerating everything.

This tactic improved the situation by turning it into a stalemate of sort, where I was unable to land anything on the old man while he was uncapable of driving any critical strikes on me.

I needed to take an huge risk to end this nonsense once for all.

As the old Washuu prepared to swing from the side, I stepped forward and ran towards him.

The sword didn't change its course as I moved more and more where it was reaching.

Without hesitation, my last tendril revealed itself as it tried to spear itself on the old man's chest.

*Swing*

I stared wide-eyed as the katana changed pattern and cut the last bit of my Rinkaku, leaving me mostly defenseless.

 **Push forward, now!**

I blinked, noticing that the tiny bit of Kagune that had been detached from my body had yet to disappear.

My right hand grasped at it and drove it on the old man's surprised face.

"A-Amazing..."

He stood there for a while, his only eye staring wide open at me as I panted loudly as I felt the strain to my Kagune finally starting to hurt in my being.

"Y-You are... worthy of Dragon!"

Wha-*Slick!*

My eyes snapped wide open as a massive worm-like creature emerged from the ground, its mouth open and ready to eat me.

SHII-

As my body was pulled into the creature, I felt my body being attacked by several needle-like tentacles, piercing my body, tearing my costume, **n-numbing my brain!**

"G- **GAhahahaaaaa!** "

 **Rize** 's voice **echoed in my skull** but the **PAIN! IT IS SO UNBEARABLE!**

 **PAIN PAIN PAIN PAINNNN!**

 **My souls quivers in pain as the end of everything is nigh...**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Dragon has awaken and Takeo is *REDACTED*!**

 **Next chapter is going to contain the end of the first issue of Ghoul-Man.**

 **Oh? Someone thought this was not going to have a sequel? Well, ISSUE #2 is already being planned!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: Yup!**


	20. Purple Daze

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19** **: Purple Daze**

* * *

There were many weird things that had happened to one Rize Kamishiro in the last few months after her 'death'.

First was becoming a simple voice in what should have been another of her preys, relatively removing her instincts, hunger for human meat and the solace that were her books.

A very peculiar situation, one that somehow put a smile on her virtual face as she found partly amusing the tragic payback that was karma.

Maybe Shachi had been right all this time, maybe she should have not truly get on some dumb binge-eating.

Her musings were quite limited in the cold silence that was starting to grate her sanity.

She had grown too much attached to actually have Takkun's voice elaborating thoughts and plans, giving her something to do in the restricting solitude.

But now? It was frustrating to say the least.

She had truly wished to have hands in that moment, to claw through the maddening scenario on her own, to try and see what had happened to **her** Takkun.

She had lied! So terribly that it had stuck within herself and Rize had to truly act as if nothing had happened.

The plum-haired girl was sure that Takeo had seen that curious memory after the construction site's ambush and the pauses he would have during what once were quick replies were an element of self-doubt for the Ghoul.

She had hoped for it to have been a moment of weakness, akin to Stockholm Syndrome, yet she wasn't truly a _prisoner_ nor Takeo was someone forcefully keep her in him.

A terrible story, one that she would have preferred to be a reader of than the tragic main character.

In the end, they were all pitiful puppets in the sick show that was the world and Rize was certainly losing hopes of the happy ending she had quite recently started to crave for.

A sad, pipe dream that she will never achieve, for her fate was to die alone in that freezing darkness.

...

Pfft- Yeah, no!

Her desperation returned to replace her composure, and she felt-!

Her mind rebooted for a moment as she _felt_ her **hands** actually drilling through something, a wall of tender material.

Soon her **eyes** found a blinding light flashing through the opening **she had just teared up**!

As the light subsided, she stared in dumb awe at her hands, her long bangs of purple and her body devoid of any cloth affirming more and more an hope turning into reality.

Rize Kamishiro was back!

She giggled madly at this, losing another few more moments to stare at her unblemished arms and hands before realising that she wasn't alone in the scene.

Laying on the ground, tired but still kicking, was Kishou Arima and upon him was her dear ol' father.

"R-Rize?"

*Schwiz!*

Blood poured without mercy out of the old man's mouth and that just went to widens Rize's smile.

"I'm sorry~" She stared at her kagune and hummed quietly as the girl examined it closely, nothing a major distinction from her usual tendrils.

This wasn't **her kagune** , it was **his**!

She gasped, chiding herself for having forgotten in that moments of greatness about her most important person!

Turning back, Rize gritted her teeth as she had not noticed the humongous worm from which she had emerged now rapidly moving away from the land and into the sea, directed towards the capital.

A scowl in her face, the female Ghoul looked around the rubbles to find something to dress with for the chase and her eyes landed on the familiar backpack left untouched few metres away from her.

She remembered suggesting Takkun to have a substitute suit in case of losing the current one and... she smiled, feeling almost a childish glee at the notion forming in her mind.

* * *

Touka Kirishima didn't know what was happening.

One moment she was serving some coffee at Anteiku to some usual clients, next she had to forcefully repel several thugs assaulting the shop.

As the scared humans dispersed away from the place, she released her Ukaku and started to assist Enji's and Irimi's fights with those intruders.

"Oneechan!" The Kirishima turned just in time to see a smiling attackers pushing his Rinkaku to try and impale her, the girl knowing that she didn't have enough reaction time to avoid the sneaky stab.

A familiar white tendril pierced the unsuspecting foe on his side, reaching all the way out of his body.

The rinkaku deviated and grazed few hairs off her head but thankfully missed anything on her.

"Fueguchi-sa- Hinami?!"

The small ghoul smiled, her parents dealing with few invaders on their own few moments away from them.

A large thud alerted the defenders and a tall figure rushed towards them.

The formal wearing thugs were shocked to see several crystalised RC shards punctures their body mercilessly.

"Manager?"

The Kakuja turned to look at her and nodded, a wave of relief washing upon her panicking mind.

"W-What is happening?"

Her question was replied by a loud explosion echoing through Tokyo and a massive smokescreen covered where the 1st Ward was.. the CCG HQ skyscraper now missing.

"W-What!"

* * *

Eto Yoshimura hated a lot of things.

She hated the CCG, she hated the Washuus, she hated meeting morons and she hated writing blocks.

To say that the shitstain in front of her had managed to become the number one in her blacklist was an understandment.

The smiling young man had unnerved her like never before and when she had confronted him back in Rushima with Tatara, she had expected for it to be easy-peasy.

As deceitful and conniving his plan had been in luring them into his small surprise, Eto wanted to seriously end the Washuu bastard child before this all started.

She had not expected for Kichimura Washuu to have the balls to actually be turned into an artificial one-eyed Ghoul and release the aberration upon the city.

An incredibly frightening creature with as much speed as strenght.. something Eto would have been delighted to have as a pet, but dreaded to see used against her and her few remaining plans.

She was also starting to feel the drain of being too much detached from her lover...

 **What an infuriating situation!**

Tatara struggled to keep the quick experiments that were defending Furuta as what they lacked in quality, compensated in quantity.

"H-Hey, writer-san! Why don't we just avoid this all? I-I mean you want chaos, I am bringing chaos and-! Whoopsie!"

The quick trashcan dodged the strike from her Kakuja and she felt her anger boiling inside her.

" **Stay still! IT WILL BE PAINLESS!** "

He replied with a chuckle, dodging even more of her attacks.

"Why should I, writer-san! You seem to be enjoying it, haha!"

Foul words left the Owl's mouth and she barely noticed that the worm had finally reached Tokyo and moved towards the ground zero of the explosion.

"Time to speed up the process, we are almost here!"

With a mad smile in his visage, the Washuu slammed one of the tendrils deep into the worms.

A loud, pained groan almost deafened her and she blinked as several shapes formed by the bubbling surface of the abomination.

Tall humanoids emerged and rushed with their primal battlecry upon her.

Her Kakuja quickly dispatched them, slashing, tearing and crushing those meat puppets without hesitation.

A chuckle on her side sent chills on her back and she barely turned around to see three tentacles piercing through her armor, one of those stabbing her stomach.

With a yelp her Kakuja collapsed, throwing her body upon the worm, wounded and shocked.

"Surprise! It seems that the great Owl can be defeated by a simpleton!"

He started to approach her and, to Eto's surprise, her Kagune failed to answer to her needs.

She was going to die?

Green eyes blinked in greater surprise as the grinning fool's face was kissed by two feet, smashing the idiot away from her.

What truly shocked Eto to the core where two things.

The scent of her lover and the young woman donning the costume Takeo-kun's used.

"Forgive me for being late, Furuta, Eto-chan~"

 **The battle for Tokyo intesifies as V tries to win the world with desperation and panic!**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Tried to end the Issue with this chapter but couldn't find anything to solve this as quickly as what I've planned.**

 **Next chapter there will be the end of the Issue#1 and the next one the epilogue of said Arc.**

 **Weakened!V is trying to end this all with every ruse they can, attacking Yoshimura's as they know how much of a dangerous element he would be if let free to stop their plan.**

 **Thus they are stalling Anteiku by the Coffee Shop.**

 **Still I think we are missing some characters. Mhhh, where are the twins...**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: Yep!**


	21. Final Clash!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20** **: Final Clash!**

* * *

"Ri-Rize-chan- how-!" The Rinkaku didn't let the Washuu finish his incoherent question as one of the tendrils pierced the defenseless belly of the artificial one-eyed ghoul.

"Sou-chan, you have been a naughty boy! Please die~"

The man's once unwavering smile now trembled before the deadly beauty joining strenghts with the dastardly Yoshimura.

 _I wonder how much it will take for the fool to pull himself back.._ _ **maybe never**_ _._

"Rize-chan- I-I did this for you-!" "You didn't ask." Two armored tendrils were released by her new kakuhou, a familiar mask forming over the Ghoul-woman's one.

" **You never ask!** " The tentacle pierced the worm's resilient skin, causing it to blob as other figures emerged.

Yet, no matter how strong those new humanoids appeared, they failed to stand up against the enraged Ghoul.

Eto blinked at the marvelous destruction before her, unconsciously licking her lips as the seemingly alive Rize Kamishiro teared down another wave of smiling fiends.

Many questions stormed the Yoshimura's mind, regarding her lover, this new girl and how everything she had planned was going to the trashbin.

Maybe she wasn't ready to make revolutions, too much of a nag to make it happens properly.

Her grey eyes flickered into her single Kakugan, scymitar-like kagunes appearing on her side as she started to reap the petulat weed appearing from Dragon.

A child-like smile adorned her visage as she giggled through the groans of pain of the humanoid's bodies being cut down to pieces by her precise and capricious assault.

 _Where is my king, you useless cannon fodders?!_

* * *

This was absurd.

Everything my eyes stared at was that very pitch black nothingness that had more than once greeted me in the land of sleep.

Yet, to my last recollection, I was still awake and quite alive.

My curious study of the darkness was interrupted as I found myself shorter and more fearful in a blink of an eye.

My eyes moved up, the world making even more sense and I grimaced as I felt the dejavu hitting full-scale on my mind, adding to the migraine.

 **A man sobbed, his face settled on the table as he considered the humiliation that his colleagues had put him in.**

 _Dad?_

 **A revolver hanged loosely from his shivering arm, an objective ready to be accomplished yet Reiji Kawashi felt doubt halting it from ending his life.**

 _D-Dad?! Stop!_

 **He sighed, the handgun started to get lifted a bit below his head, several thoughts flowing in his brain. Memories of Yui and their beautiful, smart child.**

 _N-No- Please!_

Yet my mouth kept shut, tears now free falling onto the ground as I stared at the morbid scene.

 **Goodbye Takeo.**

The loud bang snapped me out of the silence and I rushed at the limp corpse, shaking it as if the man was merely sleeping.

I-It was a bad dream, a nightmare- D-Dad was still alive and-

 **Stop.**

I blinked and I found myself in my own room, no dead corpse there... just a familiar masked figure that didn't waste time in delivering a sound punch on my jaw.

Shocked and took by surprise, my body didn't move fast enough to avoid impacting upon the bookcase, pain erupting instantly on my back.

A yelp of pain was what distanced the first blow from the second, my mind fragmenting the more Ghoul-man(?) continued to beat onto my body.

" **Where are your lucky exploits, no plans**?"

My plan was actually very simple and easy to understand.

He got closer once more, this time my fist wavering quick enough to reach his face, the sound of something being crushed echoing in the room.

I yelped and stared at the bloody pulp that was now my hand.

His punch didn't wait for me to recover and my body was threw on the floor, a foot trying and almost succeding in crushing my ribs.

I gasped for air as my lungs were drained from the painful beating.

"You are not a Ghoul in our little world. No, you are a pathetic human. One that fears what it has in front of him and hide behind ideas, things."

My vision was led by red as I tried to get away from the clearly stronger foe.

A red tendril stabbed my stomach, blood was forcefully ejected from my mouth.

"I will eat you and your humanity shall be no more. No more we shall hide our strenght! IT'S TIME TO BECOME THE DRAGON-!"

I seriously don't know what possessed me as I got up from the ground, my body ready to collapse on my hopes as I smiled grimly at the confused persona.

"First thing first: you are not me!" The room glowed a soft blue hue as my wounds started to get healed and my tiredness replaced by new energy. "Second thing:" He roared in pain as my own Kagune emerged from my Kakuhou, tearing upon his poor excuse of might. "You are not welcome here!"

The fake Ghoul-man was too much slow as his body was skewered by the Rinkaku barrage, a gurgle of pain as it was drown in red blood.

I stared at the dull spectacle, my attention taken by the room as ten more tendrils appeared. "Time to get out!"

The last thing he saw was the walls collapsing in white light as his Kagune stormed it without mercy.

* * *

Rize paused her mindless attacks as she felt the worm-like monstrosity shake and tremble as several tentacles pierced it from its inside.

She blinked as something punctured the worm without mercy, tearing a massive hole onto it as a familiar figure emerged from it.

Body bruised, costume in tatters, Takeo Kawashi looked like he had gone through some rounds with the Owl. (Casual Innuendo)

His eyes landed on her as he blinked in surprise. "R-Rize?"

She jumped, quickly tackling him in her arms as his eyes stared in clear and geunine shock. "Got one right, Takkun~."

His expression softened. "S-So.. you got your body back?"

At this, Rize hummed quietly. "Kind of... I don't feel that much hungry as I was.."

"He-Hem?!"

The two looked at the stern-looking Eto Yoshimura, her bandage-mask removed and showing how much she was confused and quite 'curious' to deal with this weird situation.

"I can explain.."

* * *

Akihiro Kanou was thankful that the brief alliance with V had brought him a nice and quick release from Cochlea.

The place had been unpleasant to endure as several of his rights as humans were repressed for his 'crimes' against the world.

He scoffed everytime he heard such a moral-driven attack on him, knowing that what he did was for the betterment of the true owners of this world, the Ghouls.

A smile adorned his face as the thugs cleared the path to the flat where the twins were placed after his unfortunate capture.

It was natural for someone like him to be worried of his adopted daughters and it was wrong for a father to be taken away from his children.

The thing that made him pause in surprise and doubt the realisation of his plan was when the bodyguard in front of him was decapitated, the one behind him panicked as a tentacle pierced his chest without hesitation.

"Kanou." "Welcome to our home."

He stared in awe as the two girls that were among his successes faced him donning hoods and pants themed after their hair color.

Similar masks, Kurona a white version while Nashiro a black one.

"Kurona- N-Nashiro-" He failed to see the kick onto his nose, feeling it break under the sheer pressure.

The doctor fell on the ground, holding his bloody face as the two walked towards him, sickly sweet smile on their faces.

Few hours later the police would find the heavily beaten and bruised body of Akihiro Kanou tied to a light pole, a card attached on his chest.

For a moment, the captain of that unit thought it had been Ghoul-man yet he was surprised to find out something new in his patrol.

 **We leave this pile of crap to the proper hands of Tokyo Police Department.**  
 **-Kuro and Shiro.**

He chuckled as he waved the piece of paper to his men, telling them its content.

"It seems that Tokyo is getting more heroes!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another chapter and we are done with this arc.**

 **Epilogue will explain the setting of the next arc but I plan to continue this story in about two-three months from now as I expect to start two more stories by January, thus tying me up with more things to write.**

 **I hope I didn't screw it (too much!).**


End file.
